31 jours avant Halloween
by Celia Even
Summary: Une mystérieuse lettre est envoyée à Drago Malefoy. C'est un défi bien précis qui n'a qu'un but : le manipuler. Le compte à rebours a commencé, serez-vous de la partie le jour d'Halloween ?
1. 31 jours avant Halloween

**31 JOURS AVANT HALLOWEEN **. dramione .

_Disclaimer : monde et personnages de JKR._

* * *

31 jours avant Halloween.

Une enveloppe attendait sur le lit vert et argent de Drago Malefoy : « Je te mets au défi de le faire, commence maintenant et évite l'enfer. Ce n'est pas un simple conte, refuse et attends la honte. »

L'écriture y était impersonnelle, anonyme. Intrigué, le Serpentard prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, laissant tomber un morceau de parchemin :

« Un cœur, un seul. Le briser, le détruire, le réduire en morceau, le découper, l'écraser, l'écorcher, le déchirer. Le soir d'Halloween, nuit des ténèbres, soir le plus sombre. Halloween, des bonbons ou un sort ? »

Interdit, Drago fixa le parchemin des yeux. A quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir une chose pareille ?

Il était certain que l'expéditeur le couvrirait de honte s'il refusait. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, pour lui, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Le plus dur serait de rester avec le même cœur, la même fille, justement, pendant aussi longtemps : 31 jours. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, le bourreau des cœurs…

Il était plus énervé qu'intrigué quand il ressortit pour son entrainement de Quidditch. Qui voulait l'avoir ainsi ? Pourquoi voulait-on le mettre au défi ? Il pensa sérieusement à la possibilité de tout dire maintenant, de faire passer ce message en dérision, d'annoncer au grand jour qu'il refusait le défi parce que, franchement, qui s'amuse encore à ces jeux-là ?

En arrivant sur le terrain, il vit que les Gryffondors avaient réquisitionnés le terrain. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser faire. Il était hors de question que ces gens prennent le terrain alors qu'il leur était réservé.

S'il avait pu s'observer de loin, il aurait remarqué la révolte qui naissait en lui. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il faisait en sorte que ça lui plaise à nouveau.

Et c'est là que la première bonne réaction à ce défi lui vint en tête.

On le provoque ?

Il réplique.


	2. 30 jours avant Halloween

30 jours avant Halloween.

-Une fête avec les autres maisons ? grommela Blaise Zabini, arrivant au bord du lac.

La fête avait un fondement étrange : on fêtait octobre. Le mois, oui. Les élèves y trouvèrent une excuse pour s'amuser, les professeurs un moyen de détendre les élèves, de le faire oublier la guerre récemment terminée.

-Harry !

Hermione arriva, vêtue d'une robe blanche, à vrai dire la seule qu'elle possédait. Elle avait attaché deux mèches de cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne et enfilé des chaussures grises assortis à un ruban autour de son cou. Elle enlaça son ami et le regarda :

-Tu es très beau. Où est Ron ?

-Seul, dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle sembla réellement surprise, elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait.

-Tu vois des Serpentard ? Tu es là ? Tu connais la réponse…

Hermione poussa un soupir et saisit deux verres. En tendant un à Harry, elle leva son verre :

-Ce soir, nous oublions tout ça. Ce soir, le Ron affligé n'existe pas. Ce soir, il n'y a que toi, et moi, et…

Son regard se posa sur les centaines de fêtards autour d'eux. Elle aperçut de nombreuses têtes connues dans la foule. Un Serpentard là-bas l'avait aidé à Poudlard. Un Poufsouffle, à droite, l'avait aidé à guérir à un certain moment. Blaise, au fond, n'était pas si stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air. Théo, au buffet, était le Serpentard qu'elle appréciait le plus – et sûrement le seul – pour son goût de la lecture. Ginny dansait. Laura chantait. Eléonore riait. Thomas draguait. Julie, Rafaël, Morgane, Lory, Arthur, Juliette, Florian, Lola, Margaux, Léah, Sophia. Tant de survivants, venus des quatre maisons différentes, qu'Hermione associait désormais à un acte, une aide, une parole. C'était des combattants. Elle tenta de cacher sa nostalgie :

-Et… des centaines d'élèves heureux qui fêtent octobre !

-A quoi ça sert de fêter un nouveau mois ?

-A rien, et c'est ça qui est amusant.

Harry l'examina à travers ses deux verres de lunettes.

-Il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça.

-Il y a quelques années, je n'avais pas autant frôlé la mort. Ce soir, je rattrape le temps perdu.

Ce fut sûrement la phrase qu'elle regretta le plus ce soir-là.


	3. 29 jours avant Halloween

29 jours avant Halloween.

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, avec une gueule de bois terrible. Horrifiée, elle réalisa qu'aucun souvenir, à part ses derniers mots, ne lui revenaient. Elle avait tout oublié, trop ivre sûrement pour enregistrer.

Quand elle s'habilla en compagnie de ses colocataires de chambre, elle les trouva distantes et supposa que l'effet de l'alcool encore présent lui donnait des hallucinations et la rendait paranoïaque.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle reçut des tonnes de regards noirs, elle pensa que c'était eux, qui devenaient paranos.

Mais quand elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et qu'il s'éloigna prestement d'elle, Hermione se dit que l'alcool, ce matin, n'y était pour rien. En revanche, la veille, il avait dû l'aider à faire des choses qu'elle regretterait sûrement si elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Harry ?

-Va t'excuser, laisse-moi du temps, et reviens me voir.

« D'accord. A l'aide, S.O.S. »

Ron entra dans la salle, les yeux rougis. Elle le salua et d'un geste qu'il voulut naturel, il fit demi-tour.

-Ron !

Elle se leva et tenta de le rattraper. Personne n'en perdait une miette. Il l'ignora royalement mais dans le sens inverse, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

-Ne m'approche pas ! cria Ron à son intention.

Et le plus bizarre, ce n'était sûrement pas sa réaction, ni celle des autres élèves, c'était l'élève devant lui que Ron bouscula sans ménagement.  
Et Hermione se demanda ce que Drago Malefoy venait faire là-dedans.

*

Ron s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Furieuse, Hermione attrapa Drago par le bras et l'attira loin des autres élèves.

-Explique-moi.

-Il nous en veut, et alors ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah… pour hier soir, je suppose. A moins qu'on ait un autre jour dansé ensemble dans notre vie, je pense que c'est pour hie…

-Attends, attends… QUOI ?

Drago la regarda, surpris :

-Je dois répéter ?

Hermione s'appuya contre un mur et ferma les yeux.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait danser avec toi…

-Oh, attends là. TU es venue. TU m'as proposé une danse. Et non, ajouta-t-il en la voyant prête à répliquer, tu n'étais pas bourrée. Tu avais bu un seul verre, d'après Potter, et tu voulais rattraper le temps perdu et qu'on soit plus amis parce qu'après tout, cette guerre entre nous n'avait jamais été fondée.

Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer. L'alcool n'y était pour rien, elle avait dansé avec Malefoy de son plein gré.  
Et elle le savait parce que ce qu'il disait, ce qu'elle était censée avoir dit, elle le pensait vraiment.

*

Elle essaya le reste de la journée d'éviter toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui reprocher son comportement. Elle se disait qu'elle avait mérité les regards des autres Gryffondor, mais ce n'était qu'une danse, et Ron n'était pas présent ce soir-là, alors elle ne comprenait pas.

-Ron ? Ouvre, s'il-te-plait.

Il venait de fermer la porte de la Salle Commune et l'avait laissée dehors, restant de l'autre côté pour empêcher l'ouverture de la porte.

-Va dormir ailleurs.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'étais saoule, et ce n'était qu'une danse !

-Au revoir Hermione. Ou tu préfères Granger ?

Sa dernière remarque lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait entrer, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser dehors, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Elle sortit, marchant sans but, et se retrouva devant le lac.

-Tiens, une fille, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fusilla Drago du regard :

-Etonnant, hein, je suis une fille. Je n'aurais pas deviné.

-Je voulais dire « Tiens, la fille avec qui j'ai dansé hier soir ».

Elle lui lança un deuxième regard noir et s'assit dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

-Ils me détestent tous à cause de ça. Tu dois être fier.

-Non, pas du tout. Ils ne te détestent pas, c'est juste un peu tendu. Comme chez moi…

-Ah bon. Tu as déjà dû, pourtant, passé du temps avec une autre Gryffondor…

-Et pas qu'une. Enfin… se reprit-il quand il vit son regard assassin, enfin, là, c'est toi.

-Et ?

-Et tu n'es pas n'importe quelle Gryffondor.

-En effet. Je suis celle qui a dansé avec le Prince des Serpentard.

-Je suis flatté.

-C'est ça…

-En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler de ta solitude avec quelqu'un qui s'y connait, ma porte est ouverte.

-Bien… bonne nuit.

Il attendit qu'elle parte pour partir après elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

-Tu ne pars pas ?

-Non, ce soir, je dors ici.

Il réfléchit très vite et fut catégorique :

-Non, je ne te laisse pas dormir dehors. Viens avec moi.

Il se demanda comment il ferait, parce que techniquement, elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa chambre.

-C'est ça… Pour après faire croire que tu m'as eu, moi aussi, dans ton lit ?

Une expression de véritable surprise transforma son visage, puis il sembla indigné.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je… tenta Hermione.

-Non, non. Tu sais quoi ? Reste-là.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd de reproches.

Plus tard, quand il s'allongea, il regretta légèrement de l'avoir laissée, mais pour une fois qu'il faisait un geste, elle l'avait incendié. Il repensa au bout de parchemin et se jura d'en trouver l'expéditeur.

On l'avait mis en colère, on l'avait provoqué d'un défi. Il répliquait à sa manière.

Et la réplique avait commencée.


	4. 28 jours avant Halloween

28 jours avant Halloween.

Le sol froid et dur, bien qu'il soit couvert d'herbe, avait laissé à Hermione un beau mal de dos. Et beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

La réaction de Poudlard avait été démesurée. Elle venait de dormir dehors à cause d'une simple danse ! Une danse… Qui s'inquiète autant d'une danse entre Drago Malefoy et une Gryffondor ?

Elle se leva en réfléchissant à la date : vendredi 4 octobre 1998. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus entrer dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor à cause d'un stupide changement de mot de passe.

Elle entra dans le château avant que quiquonque ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Elle prit une douche dans les toilettes des filles et lava ses vêtements d'un sortilège.

« Et une autre journée de cours en solo, une. »

Affichant dans le miroir un sourire qu'elle voulut convaincant, elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

*

Drago s'était levé préoccupé. Il s'habilla en vitesse, peigna ses cheveux rapidement.

Il réfléchit à sa première heure de cours : potions, commune avec les Gryffondor. Il se dépêcha pour arriver à l'heure, et la seule personne qui l'était d'habitude n'était pas là. Il pria secrètement pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte dans la nuit… Il se sentait légèrement coupable de deux choses : l'avoir laissée dormir dehors et lui avoir menti.

« Non, je n'ai pas menti. Ou peut-être un peu. Ou alors j'ai simplement caché la vérité… Qu'importe ! Plus que 28 jours et j'aurais ma revanche. »

Hermione arriva soudain, et elle croisa à peine son regard. Il se rappela de leurs derniers échanges et comprit pourquoi ils ne se parleraient pas ce matin.  
Ils entrèrent en cours et la malchance leur joua un nouveau tour.

Le professeur avait décidé qu'il était temps, désormais, de placer les élèves à sa guise après les avoir laissé un mois à la place qu'ils avaient choisie. Il les plaça par sept ou huit autour de tables carrés.

Et Hermione se retrouva à côté d'Harry. En face de Ron. A gauche de Drago.

« Je suis maudite. »

« Je suis maudit. »

Et tout le monde sait qu'à Halloween, les malédictions existent vraiment.

*

Le début du cours fut le plus silencieux que le professeur ait connu de sa carrière. Une table, particulièrement, restait silencieuse et tendue. Mais seulement au début…

Cinq mots furent échangés. La jeune fille en face du rouquin s'adressa à lui : « Pardon ». Et le rouquin répliqua « Va te faire voire ».

Puis tout dégénéra, et le blond, oui, il lui sembla que c'était le blond, se leva, indigné des paroles du rouquin. Il le frappa au visage. L'autre répliqua d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le professeur y perdit ses flacons de potions et le calme de son cours.

La bagarre s'amplifia et tout le monde s'y mit pour arrêter les deux élèves.

-Ron, arrête ! cria la brune.

-Drago qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda un Serpentard.

-Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! murmura Harry Potter quand il eut maitrisé l'un des élèves.

Le calme revint quand Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley furent envoyés dans le bureau de la directrice.

Et le professeur était à deux doigts de penser qu'il était maudit – lui aussi…

*

Le quatre octobre fut une journée éprouvante pour plusieurs personnes.

Harry Potter essaya de calmer son meilleur ami.  
Ronald Weasley voulut « casser la gueule de l'albinos », d'après ces propres mots, toute la journée.

Hermione Granger tenta de comprendre la situation et d'encaisser les insultes de son ancien ami.

Drago Malefoy s'efforça de garder son calme et d'expliquer sa conduite maladroitement.

Et tous les autres n'en perdirent pas une miette.

Le soir, Hermione se planta devant la Salle commune des Gryffondor dans l'espoir de dormir à l'intérieur, cette fois. Mais personne ne lui donna le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame refusa son entrée.

Quand Ron apparut avec Harry, elle se jeta sur lui :

-Ron ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me parles si mal à cause d'une danse ? Une simple danse ?

-Une simple danse ? Tu sais quoi Hermione, dégage d'ici. Tu ne mérites pas de rester là. Les intellos, c'est bien gentil, mais on finit par en avoir assez. Surtout les intellos qui fréquentent les Serpentard.

Bouche bée, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'éloigna en courant pour ne pas pleurer devant eux, manquant la réprimande d'Harry envers Ron.

Elle parcourut la plupart des couloirs du château, sans but précis, mais surtout sans s'expliquer tout cela. La fête, la réaction de Ron, celle de Harry…

Puis soudain, une phrase lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle compte toujours, mais c'est la seule à laquelle elle se raccrocha.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, les dépassa. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre. Au bout, sur le mur de droite, une inscription trônait : « Les masques tombent tous un jour mais le mien est toujours là. » Elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Dessous, une porte en bois. Hermione frappa deux coups secs. Il y eut des bruits de pas, un claquement, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy.


	5. 27 jours avant Halloween

27 jours avant Halloween.

Drago essaya de sortir et ne put pas faire un pas.

-Tiens, marmonna-t-il. Il est minuit.

Il chuchota si bas qu'Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Il avait raison, le quatre octobre venait de disparaître, laissant la place à un nouveau jour. Drago s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le jour commençait par la nuit. Il s'était souvent demandé tellement de choses pendant tellement longtemps que désormais, les questions élémentaires lui paraissaient futiles.

-Est-ce que… commença-t-elle, gênée. Est-ce que ce que tu as dit est toujours valable ?

Il chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint : « En tout cas, si tu as besoin de parler de ta solitude avec quelqu'un qui s'y connait, ma porte est ouverte. » Il aurait voulu dire oui, parce qu'il en avait envie. Dire non parce qu'il lui en voulait encore.

Mais le choix ne s'imposait pas à lui.

-C'était une métaphore Hermione. Tu ne peux pas entrer.

Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées menacèrent de couler et Hermione ferma les yeux. Alors, c'était ça, le sentiment de rejet ?

Il se rattrapa immédiatement :

-Non, c'est pas que je…

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand un bruit sourd la retint : Drago avait essayé de sortir pour la retenir mais sa main avait cogné un champ de force.

-Je te présente Malédiction. Elle m'empêche de sortir après minuit, sauf si je suis déjà dehors, jusqu'à sept heures le matin.

-Mais… pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi tu as une chambre individuelle ?

-Eh bien, Malédiction me joue des tours. Après tout, c'est bientôt Halloween non ?

Il respira bruyamment, hésita, puis lâcha :

-C'est ma punition pour avoir été de Son côté. Pas de sortie après minuit, plus de Salle Commune, et la gente féminine interdite d'entrée quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

Ces mots s'expliquaient : une métaphore… Elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Au sens impossible du terme.

Mais elle était toujours prête à partir, et de rancune, ou de déni peut-être, il ajouta :

-Imagine ne plus pouvoir entrer dans la Salle Commune qui t'a accueillie durant des années. Tes erreurs t'empêchant de passer la porte, tes regrets refusant de quitter ton esprit.

Il parlait pour lui, mais surtout pour la blesser, et ça fonctionna à merveille.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Si, c'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire.

-Je sais. Seulement, je t'en voulais encore pour hier soir.

-Oh, et il t'a fallu trente secondes pour pouvoir parler au passé ?

Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de la phrase et put enfin répondre :

-Je t'en veux toujours, comme toi tu m'en veux toujours pour la danse.

Hermione ne put le contredire. Elle se tourna vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dit pas que la guerre t'a changé. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

-Je…

Son plan tomberait à l'eau mais un meilleur, après tout, s'offrait à lui. S'il omettait simplement un détail, tout irait bien.

-J'ai reçu une lettre. Un défi.

Hermione sembla profondément déçue. Elle qui avait cru un instant que leurs actes à la fête était la seule chose sincère qu'il s'était produit dans sa vie depuis quelques jours.

-Il m'ordonnait de briser un cœur le soir d'Halloween.

La déception fit place au sentiment d'avoir été manipulée.

-Alors j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire. A ma façon. On me provoque, je réplique.

L'intrigue s'insinua dans l'esprit de la sorcière qui demanda :

-Alors tu t'es dit qu'une Gryffondor était un bon moyen de répliquer ?

-Non. Je me suis dit que faire croire à l'expéditeur que j'obéissais était le bon moyen de répliquer.

Durant une seconde, Hermione trouva cela à la fois courageux et fut admirative. La seconde d'après elle tournait les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Drago.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas choisi au hasard !

« Oh, ça non. Tu m'as choisi à cause de notre passé, pour ton stupide défi. »

-Je t'ai choisi parce qu'ainsi, je tournais la situation à mon avantage !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

-Je me suis dit que si tu me rejetais, j'utiliserais le défi comme excuse.

« Et dans le cas inverse, qu'avait-il à y gagner ? » se demanda Hermione, qui inconsciemment avait ralenti.

-Et que si tu m'acceptais, je défierais le défi, n'obéirais pour rien au monde.

Elle se retourna enfin. Il n'avait pas bougé - comment aurait-il pu ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

N'ayant aucune envie de paraître plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà, Drago demanda :

-Est-ce que tu peux te joindre à moi pour déjouer le petit malin qui m'a envoyé ce défi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

-J'ai l'impression que cette personne cherche à faire quelque chose qui m'échappe. Quel intérêt peut avoir ce défi ?

-Et tu veux que je t'aide ?

-La lettre faisait comprendre que je devais être avec une fille puis la larguer le soir d'Halloween. Alors si je fais semblant d'être avec toi, et qu'en plus nos deux grands cerveaux montent un plan pour attraper le petit malin responsable, on serait tous les deux gagnants.

-Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

-Alors fais-le pour un ami. Pour quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Fais-le parce qu'il y a une énigme à la clé et que tu détestes les laisser irrésolues.

Comme toujours, il n'avait pas tort.

Hermione s'assit devant sa porte.

-Assis-toi, dit-elle.

Il obéit et elle continua :

-C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas cette barrière, maintenant.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres, le champ de force entre eux. Ils commencèrent à échafauder un plan.

Oui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière, maintenant.

*

-Professeur McGonagall !

7 :30… A peine levée et prête qu'on lui sautait déjà à la gorge !

-Que faites-vous là si tôt ?

-J'ai un service à vous demander.

-Encore ? J'ai déjà avancé les préparatifs d'Halloween. Je l'annoncerais demain.

-Il y a autre chose.

La directrice écouta attentivement, puis hocha la tête :

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous. Et uniquement temporairement, c'est bien compris ?

Oui, ça l'était. Pour avoir compris, il avait compris.  
Après tout, si quelqu'un ici n'avait pas compris, ce n'était pas lui, mais bien un certain blond aux yeux bleus.


	6. 26 jours avant Halloween

26 jours avant Halloween.

Hermione se réveilla appuyée contre le mur, sur un matelas de fortune. Drago dormait de l'autre côté du champ de force. Vérifiant l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'il était six heures. Elle se leva et cela réveilla Drago qui se leva aussi. La veille avait été consacré à la réflexion et au sommeil, puis à la confection d'un lit pour Hermione – au début du jour elle avait dû dormir parterre jusqu'au lever du soleil, et autant dire que cela commençait à lui déplaire sérieusement. Le reste de la journée avait été banal mais utile, car ils se levaient aujourd'hui satisfaits :

-Notre plan est prêt, alors.

-Nous n'avons pas tellement réfléchi à l'identité de Petit Malin.

Ils avaient décidés d'appeler ainsi le responsable de la lettre.

-Non, mais nous savons comment l'avoir.

Il se leva et soudain, passa une main à travers le champ de force.

-Tiens, il est sept heures.

-Non Drago. Il est six heures et quart.

Hermione lui montra sa montre, elle avait raison. Intrigué, il sortit complètement, re-rentra, puis ressortit.

-C'est impossible…

-C'est super ! s'exclama Hermione. Au revoir, Malédiction, ajouta-t-elle en voulant s'appuyer sur le champ de force comme sur un mur.

Mais elle passa à travers et tomba à l'intérieur de la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci l'aida immédiatement à se lever.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir passer.

-C'est très gentil.

-C'est bon, je rigole.

Drago regarda l'entrée de sa chambre et eut le premier sourire sincère depuis des années. Le champ de force avait disparu.

*

Lors du repas, la directrice annonça l'avancée des préparatifs d'Halloween :

-Ainsi, nous fêterons plus longtemps cette fête et rendrons hommage aux morts pendant plus de jours.

Telle était son explication, telle n'était pas la véritable raison.

La journée passa, et le soir, on put compter 26 jours avant Halloween.

Pendant le dîner, Drago Malefoy se leva et pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge :

-Excusez-moi. J'ai simplement quelque chose à dire. J'accepte la… proposition que l'on m'a faite, et ce sera… disponible, disons, le jour J à la tour d'astronomie. Sur-ce, bon appétit.

Dans la salle, il y eut plusieurs sourires, durant quelques secondes.

Petit Malin était heureux.

Petit Malin étaient heureux.


	7. 25 jours avant Halloween

25 jours avant Halloween.

Drago Malefoy attendait devant la porte de sa chambre qu'Hermione sorte enfin. Ils avaient installés un autre lit pour elle afin qu'elle ait un endroit où dormir à l'intérieur.

A vrai dire, elle aurait très bien pu retourner chez les Gryffondor mais la perspective de croiser Ron tous les jours était loin de lui plaire.

Et pour leur plan, dormir dans la même chambre était plutôt favorable : c'était le meilleur moyen de faire croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce que oui, c'était ça leur plan : faire croire à tout Poudlard que Drago Malefoy était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par ressentir la même chose.

Et Drago jouait aussi bien son jeu qu'Hermione.

-Euh, j'veux pas te presser, lança-t-il, mais ton cours commence dans deux minutes.

Une minute plus tard, elle était aussi prête que si elle y avait passé des heures.

-Ah, en fait, il reste un quart d'heure.

-Idiot ! dit-elle en le frappant au bras.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Tu mettais trop de temps…

-Mais bien-sûr. Monsieur est dans la salle de bain depuis trois heures pour ses magnifiques cheveux et c'est moi qui suis lente.

-Je suis flatté.

-C'est ça…

Ils se regardèrent, soudain conscient qu'ils avaient déjà eu une telle conversation.

-A propos de mon titre de Prince ! se rappela Drago. Tu as remarqué que c'est toujours toi qui me complimentes, et moi qui suis flatté ?

-Eh bien ce n'est pas normal, lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans sa salle de cours.

Ron la regarda passer en restant le plus neutre possible, ne voulant pas afficher ce qu'il ressentait aux yeux de tous. Et l'expression qu'il voulait garder pour lui n'était pas celle qu'on pourrait imaginer…

Hermione ne lui jeta pas un regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et quelques jours maintenant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il l'avait laissé dormir dehors quatre jours plus tôt et elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Elle pensait certainement, aussi, que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Que Ron avait fait cela sans aucune raison.

Mais voilà. Il en avait une, de raison.


	8. 24 jours avant Halloween

25 jours avant Halloween.

Drago Malefoy attendait devant la porte de sa chambre qu'Hermione sorte enfin. Ils avaient installés un autre lit pour elle afin qu'elle ait un endroit où dormir à l'intérieur.

A vrai dire, elle aurait très bien pu retourner chez les Gryffondor mais la perspective de croiser Ron tous les jours était loin de lui plaire.

Et pour leur plan, dormir dans la même chambre était plutôt favorable : c'était le meilleur moyen de faire croire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Parce que oui, c'était ça leur plan : faire croire à tout Poudlard que Drago Malefoy était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par ressentir la même chose.

Et Drago jouait aussi bien son jeu qu'Hermione.

-Euh, j'veux pas te presser, lança-t-il, mais ton cours commence dans deux minutes.

Une minute plus tard, elle était aussi prête que si elle y avait passé des heures.

-Ah, en fait, il reste un quart d'heure.

-Idiot ! dit-elle en le frappant au bras.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Tu mettais trop de temps…

-Mais bien-sûr. Monsieur est dans la salle de bain depuis trois heures pour ses magnifiques cheveux et c'est moi qui suis lente.

-Je suis flatté.

-C'est ça…

Ils se regardèrent, soudain conscient qu'ils avaient déjà eu une telle conversation.

-A propos de mon titre de Prince ! se rappela Drago. Tu as remarqué que c'est toujours toi qui me complimentes, et moi qui suis flatté ?

-Eh bien ce n'est pas normal, lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans sa salle de cours.

Ron la regarda passer en restant le plus neutre possible, ne voulant pas afficher ce qu'il ressentait aux yeux de tous. Et l'expression qu'il voulait garder pour lui n'était pas celle qu'on pourrait imaginer…

Hermione ne lui jeta pas un regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et quelques jours maintenant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il l'avait laissé dormir dehors quatre jours plus tôt et elle lui en voulait beaucoup. Elle pensait certainement, aussi, que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Que Ron avait fait cela sans aucune raison.

Mais voilà. Il en avait une, de raison.


	9. 23 jours avant Halloween

23 jours avant Halloween.

La chambre était devenue aussi poussiéreuse que la Cabane Hurlante. Hermione se leva et faillit crier quand elle vit les toiles d'araignée tout près d'elle. Les préparatifs se poursuivaient depuis la veille et cela l'amusait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Le plancher craqua.

-Granger, fait gaffe au trou devant la lampe.

Drago, affairé à son bureau, ne lui prêta pas un regard. Hermione n'aurait su dire s'ils pouvaient être qualifiés d'amis. Ils collaboraient et comptaient faire semblant de s'aimer, mais « amis » n'était pas un terme qu'elle utiliserait pour eux.

Elle enjamba ledit trou en apercevant très bien les barreaux qui enfermaient des heures durant les malheureux qui tombaient dans les trous. Les dernières modifications du château s'achevaient.

-J'y crois pas. On s'y croirait vraiment…

-Parce que nous y sommes… enfin, avec 23 jours d'avance.

-Malefoy.

-Quoi ?

Il se retourna et reçu ses vêtements en plein figure.

-Tu ranges les tiens, je range les miens et tout ira bien.

-Tu n'aimes pas les vêtements sales ? demanda-t-il, faussement choqué.

Elle lui fit une grimace et s'efforça d'arriver vivante jusqu'à la douche. Mais la porte ne fermait plus, le verrou rouillé par « l'effet Halloweenien ».

-Génial.

-Hum ?

-La salle de bain ne ferme plus.

-Ce n'est pas si déplaisant.

-Malefoy !

-Je rigole. Tu veux que j'aille voir ailleurs si tu y es, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Soupirant, il disparut dans les couloirs du château et la laissa se doucher.

« Aujourd'hui, on passe à la vitesse supérieure » marmonna-t-il dès qu'il vit Blaise.

Au milieu de tas d'autres élèves, le Serpentard se rendait en cours.

-Blaise ! cria Drago assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Devine avec qui j'ai passé la nuit ?

-Euh… Granger ?

-Ne le dit pas si fort ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

Mais justement, si, et c'était parfaitement réussi : tout le monde autour d'eux avait compris, entendu et déjà passé le message à tous leurs amis. Dans moins d'une heure, tout Poudlard serait au courant.

Tout Poudlard sauf Hermione.

Et Drago songea qu'il ferait bien de la mettre au courant avant qu'elle ne le trucide sur place.

*

La jeune Gryffondor, justement, sortit de la douche et se rendit en cours de métamorphoses. Elle s'était habituée aux regards depuis un certain temps, mais ceux du jour étaient particulièrement noirs.

« Un effet secondaire de l'effet Halloweenien ? » pensa-t-elle, ayant inventé ce mot avec Drago la veille.

Mais quand elle vit l'expression de Ron, qui l'attendait fermement devant la salle de classe, elle sut qu'Halloween n'y était pour rien.

-HERMIONE GRANGER !

-Ron, qu'est-ce que…

-TU N'ES QU'UNE TRAINEE !

Profondément choquée et vexée, Hermione recula. Les larmes menacèrent de couler encore. Elle ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée que Ron, désormais, l'insulterait dès qu'il la verrait.

Elle regarda autour, personne ne semblait prêt à la réconforter. Elle recula progressivement, et une fois seule, elle se mit à courir.


	10. 22 jours avant Halloween

22 jours avant Halloween.

Le lendemain, quand Drago la trouva, elle était adossée contre un mur et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, hormis son exil Gryffondor et tous ses autres problèmes.

-Granger ?

-T'approche pas de moi, on pourrait penser que tu fréquentes une trainée.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Ronald Weasley en personne, et tout le monde semblait le croire.

Drago eut quelques regrets et Hermione le vit immédiatement sur son visage :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? MALEFOY ? ajouta-t-elle plus fort comme il baissait les yeux sans répondre.

-J'ai peut-être mis en place une nouvelle étape du plan…

-ET ?

-Et j'ai peut-être aussi accidentellement révélé que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble…

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le mur.

-Oh mon dieu. C'est pas vrai.

Elle se leva, furieuse.

-Granger…

-Non. Tais-toi. On était censé collaborer. COLLABORER. Et ça ne devait pas être si tôt. La fête a eu lieu i peine huit jours !

Et comme il voulait parler, elle contra :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta chambre ne sera pas encombrée par mes affaires ce soir.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que je répète ?

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être sourit, se rappelant ses propres mots. Mais pas ici.

Elle le dépassa.

-J'ai encore besoin de toi pour le plan.

C'était sûrement une phrase à ne pas dire maintenant.

-Eh bien trouve le Petit Malin tout seul. Moi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

C'était faux. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde retourner dans la Salle Commune. Peut-être la Salle-sur-demande suffirait-elle ?

Elle s'éloigna sur le plancher grinçant, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir noir de suie.

*

Derrière une porte plus qu'usée se cachaient plusieurs personnes.

Trois voix montèrent de derrière le panneau de bois :

-C'est exactement comme nous l'avions prévu.

-Etape suivante ?

-On fait comme lui. On lui fait croire qu'on tombe dans son piège.

Ils avaient provoqué.

Il avait répliqué.

Ils répliquaient à leur façon.

Et Halloween répliquait avec eux.


	11. 21 jours avant Halloween

21 jours avant Halloween.

La chambre semblait étrangement vide. Il faisait très froid, apparemment le château faisait l'association Halloween = vent glacial.

Drago se leva, un peu triste de voir que leur plan tombait à l'eau ainsi. Mais sur son bureau atterrit soudain une lettre semblable à la première :

« Halloween, Halloween. Nous avons bien reçu ta réponse et nous y serons ce soir-là, sous le dernier étage de la tour d'astronomie pour vérifier tes actes.

Ne change pas d'avis…

Halloween, des bonbons ou un sort ? »

Le premier réflexe de Drago fut de vouloir le montrer à Hermione, vouloir lui dire que leur piège avait fonctionné, puis il se rappela les rumeurs qu'il avait lancé sur elle sans lui en parler.

Puis il se rappela que plus jamais, probablement, elle ne lui reparlerait.

*

Hermione avait incroyablement bien dormi dans la salle-sur-demande, du moins sur le plan physique, son dos n'avait pas souffert. En revanche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait et dit. Elle avait détesté la réaction de Ron face à une simple danse, et elle se conduisait aussi mal que lui face à une rumeur. Elle était au courant de leur plan, elle savait que ça arriverait parce qu'ils l'avaient prévus, et pourtant elle avait incendié Drago.

Elle se rappela une chose à son sujet : « Quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, il fait en sorte que ça lui plaise à nouveau. » Et elle devait l'avouer : sa situation distante avec Drago ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait aimé échafauder des plans, cherché à coincé le Petit Malin, se moquer de tous ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre elle.

Rien ne lui plaisait, à part peut-être son lit ici.

Et quand rien ne lui plaisait, Drago faisait en sorte que ça lui plaise à nouveau.

« Alors je m'apprête à m'appeler Drago. »

*

Le Serpentard avait cours d'Histoire de la magie. Quand il parcourut les couloirs, les regards se tournèrent vers lui, si intensément qu'il finit par prendre à part un premier année :

-Quoi ?

-Euh… euh…

-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça ?

-Euh…

-Mais répond espèce d'idiot écervelé !

-Tout le monde sait que tu sors avec Hermione Granger depuis deux jours !, lâcha l'enfant.

Il le laissa partir et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il continua son chemin en s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui avait bien put confirmer cette rumeur parmi les autres.

Mais la question n'était pas « Quoi » mais « Qui », et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

Il vit Hermione qui l'attendait devant sa salle de cours. Il s'approcha, les autres les écoutaient attentivement.

-Granger ?

-Salut.

Intrigué, il s'avança. Lui qui pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de temps…

-J'ai réalisé une chose.

-Qui est ?

-J'ai détesté le comportement de Ron. Et en aucun cas je ne veux lui ressembler. Cette situation de froid depuis hier soir, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout… Et un Malefoy fait toujours en sorte que ce qui ne lui plait pas lui plaise à nouveau.

Il s'approcha encore, conscient de nouveau qu'une foule s'était réunie autour d'eux.

-Et tu es une Malefoy ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux qui lui indiqua qu'ils entraient dans la partie jouée de leur plan : la foule voulait du spectacle, et ils étaient de très bons comédiens, alors…

-Peut-être un jour… murmura-t-elle cependant assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Et sans la prévenir, mais aussi parce qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il était en deuxième année, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	12. 20 jours avant Halloween

20 jours avant Halloween.

Tout allait bien trop vite pour tout le monde. Les vingt jours qui séparaient Poudlard d'Halloween, Drago de son plan, Hermione de la fin de son rôle, réduisaient à vue d'œil et c'est le douze octobre qu'Hermione se leva heureuse.

En réalité, son amitié-qui-n'en-est-pas-une avec Drago était revenue à la normale, et elle devait avouer que ça la soulageait. Leur plan, de plus, marchait à merveille. Leur baiser la veille avait convaincu la plupart des élèves. Nombre de filles, mais aussi de garçons – et plus que l'on pourrait soupçonner – furent déçus de la nouvelle : Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy étaient ensemble.

-MALEFOY ! Sérieusement… Cet appart devient invivable !

-Range tes affaires, répondit Drago sans quitter les yeux de son livre.

-Mes affaires ?

Hermione lui arracha le livre des mains et le força à quitter le lit, sur lequel il était allongé les jambes croisées depuis une demi-heure.

-Tu rigoles ? Ce truc – elle montra un pantalon – n'est pas à moi. Ni ça – et elle désigna le reste de la pièce –. Alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu ranges tout.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire à ma place ?

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

-J'allais te le proposer !

-Vraiment ?

Elle lui jeta son livre à la figure :

-Bien-sûr que non ! Allez, dépêche.

Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain dont la porte fermait encore moins bien qu'avant. Malgré son apparente colère, elle eut un sourire. Cette situation lui plaisait. La pseudo-amitié (qui n'en était pas une !) qu'ils avaient fondée se renforçait chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public, pour se lâcher la main dès qu'ils étaient seuls. C'était à la fois drôle de berner tant de monde, amusant, mais aussi contraignant. La journée de la veille, la première de jeu, les avait tout de même épuisés.

Hermione n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis une éternité. Drago, c'était simple, n'en avait pas tellement.

-Et n'oublie pas d'aller faire un tour, je ne sais pas, moi, vers le lac ?

-Hm… marmonna Drago à qui « aller faire un tour » à chaque fois qu'Hermione prenait sa douche commençait sérieusement à énerver. Il aurait bien voulu jeter un coup d'œil…

-Et pas de coups fourrés, je mets un rideau cette fois !

Et mince.

*

Dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour eux par la Salle-sur-Demande, quatre personnes discutaient paisiblement :

-Ils ont enfin eut le courage de lancer une nouvelle étape dans leur plan.

-Et s'ils n'avaient pas de plan, en réalité ?

-Tu rigoles ? C'est Drago Malefoy, et il a toujours un plan.

-J'ai des doutes quant au fait que ça marche…

Mais la personne qui avait eu l'idée la première répliqua que c'était Drago Malefoy, et que Drago Malefoy fait toujours en sorte que tout lui plaise.

-Et, croyez-moi. La situation d'aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose qui lui plait.

Ils durent admettre que tout marcherait : en réalité, tout marchait déjà.


	13. 19 jours avant Halloween

19 jours avant Halloween.

-13.

-Et ?

-Ça porte malheur.

-Granger, tu crois vraiment à ça ?

-Ben… le 13 associé au mois d'Halloween, je trouve pas ça merveilleux.

Il soupira. Drago n'était pas croyant vis-à-vis des superstitions. Mais il devait avouer que certaines étaient bien réelles.

Et celle du jour en faisait partie.

*

-Une lettre ! marmonna Hermione quand elle fut habillée et qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle lut à voix haute :

« En raison des mauvais tours du château et de ses plans changés, nous demandons aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards de bien vouloir noter ce changement de salle : le cours de métamorphose commun aux deux maisons aura lieu au troisième étage, et non au deuxième. »

-Ah, oui, marmonna Drago en sortant habillé lui aussi. C'est la salle qui mène un pas sur deux aux cachots. Le plancher est un véritable gruyère.

Hermione haussa les épaules et attrapa ses livres.

Dix minutes plus tard, le couloir vide leur indiqua que le professeur avait déjà fait entrer les élèves. Conscients d'être en retard, ils se dépêchèrent et ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

Elle était vide. Ils s'avancèrent un peu, surpris : la salle était presque noire et surtout, très poussiéreuse – comme tout le château et son effet Halloweenien, en réalité.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la porte derrière eux claqua.

Verrouillée.

*

-Ils y sont ?

Un hochement de tête le lui confirma.

-Les sortilèges isolants ?

-Placés.

-Les plats servis deux fois, histoire de pas les tuer de faim ?

-Programmés.

-Alors parfait. On revient dans un jour.

La personne s'éloigna, suivie d'une autre. Les deux dernières échangèrent rapidement quelques paroles :

-C'est censé les rapprocher ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, on les sépare.


	14. 18 jours avant Halloween

18 jours avant Halloween.

La nuit était tombée. Ils avaient passés la journée entière enfermés. Lassée, Hermione lançant pourtant un dernier sortilège contre la porte.

-Granger, soit tu te calmes, soit je te calme.

-Mais réveille-toi Malefoy, on est coincé ici !

-Et ?

Elle resta bouche bée quelque seconde avant de répliquer :

-Et j'aimerais sortir !

-Pourquoi faire ?

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Drago se leva.

-Allez Granger, dis-moi ce qui t'attends dehors. Des études ? Regarde où ça nous a menés. On est enfermé et toutes nos compétences n'ont aucun effet. Des amis ? Je ne pense pas.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le contredire mais se sentait si blessée qu'elle lui tourna le dos. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Pour lui faire réaliser ce qu'elle avait réellement, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Allez Granger, dis-moi ce qui t'attends dehors.

« Mes parents. »

-Non Granger.

« Un avenir. »

-L'avenir n'existe pas tant qu'il n'est pas là.

Il devinait les moindres de ses pensées à peine les eut-elle pensées.

-Allez, Hermione. Dis-moi ce qu'il te reste.

Elle y avait pensé. Y avait réfléchi, mais pas plus d'un instant : elle ne voulait pas y croire, croire que sa vie n'était qu'un champ de bataille désormais.

Qu'elle n'avait plus rien hormis… lui.

Les larmes qu'elle refoulait finirent par disparaître. Elle s'assit sans le regarder et posa la tête contre le mur, prête à dormir.

Drago ne dit plus rien. Il s'allongea sur deux tables et tenta de dormir aussi.

Le soleil tarda à se lever, spécialement dans leur salle qui restait sombre en dépit des rayons qui tentaient de percer.

Avec surprise, Drago trouva un petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Les déductions se suivirent dans son esprit. On ne voulait pas les tuer. On savait qu'ils étaient ici. La lettre était fausse.

Et la lettre était la signature d'une personne en particulier : le petit malin qui avait lancé le défi l'avait déjà utilisé.

Et Drago était bien naïf de penser au singulier.

Il n'y avait pas qu'une personne.

Ni trois.

Ni quatre.

Ils étaient bien plus.


	15. 17 jours avant Halloween

17 jours avant Halloween.

« Tu crois qu'on sortira ? Et quand ? »

Une phrase qui restait gravé dans les esprits des deux sorciers enfermés pour ce qui semblait être la deuxième journée. En effet, pour la deuxième fois, le soleil tenta de percer parmi les semblants de rideaux.

-Malefoy, t'es debout ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva complètement. Son dos lui faisait incroyablement mal.

-Pour hier soir…

Elle stoppa net la conversation :

-C'est bon.

Elle se leva et vit une assiette dans un coin, remplie. Elle s'y précipita et en donna un peu à Drago. Il grimaça en comparant leurs portions mais laissa couler.

-Rien.

-Pardon ?

-Ce qu'il me reste. Rien.

Drago resta bouche bée devant sa soudaine franchise et préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

-C'est la vérité, et tu l'as compris bien avant moi. Tu acceptes toujours la vérité avant tout le monde.

-Je…

Un gros bruit retentit, provenant de l'entrée de la salle. Un jet de lumière les aveugla et ils se levèrent d'un bond.

-Tu crois que c'est fini ?

-Et toi ?

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'avança prudemment. Le couloir était désert. Elle aventura un pied dehors, puis le deuxième.

Ils étaient libres.

Drago affichait une moitié de sourire. Hermione était carrément joyeuse.

-Attends, la retint Drago quand elle voulut s'en aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dira ?

-Euh… La vérité ?

-Et passer pour des incompétents ? Personne ne croira un instant que le château nous a enfermé et qu'aucun de nos sortilèges n'a eu d'effets.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle n'y avait pas pensé… Une nouvelle fois, elle eut l'impression de vivre dans un monde d'illusions et d'apercevoir le monde réel à travers les paroles de Drago.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-On ne dit rien et on cherche le coupable. Qui, sûrement, est le même que d'habitude.

-L'auteur de la première lettre, celle du défi ?

-Nous avons été piégés par…

-… une lettre, compléta Hermione qui comprit instantanément où voulait en venir Drago.

Ils résolurent de garder le secret et de justifier leur absence par de la fièvre. Personne n'en croirait un mot, mais cela ne ferait qu'alimenter leur jeu : passer deux jours en amoureux, quoi de plus naturel à Poudlard dans un couple ?

Leur jeu justement, ils croyaient le mener. Ils croyaient le diriger.

Mais ils n'étaient que marionnettes, manipulées et suivant la cadence.

La cadence des coupables.

La cadence d'Halloween.


	16. 16 jours avant Halloween

16 jours avant Halloween.

Les coupables se rencontraient souvent. Trop souvent peut-être, mais ils avaient un plan à mener à bien.

-C'est la séparation ?

-Bientôt.

-Vous voyez tous ? On doit ajouter des dispositifs ?

-Non, c'est bon pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi.

-C'est trop tard toutes façons, ils rentrent de cours.

-Ils n'ont rien dit hier au sujet de l'emprisonnement.

-Parfait. On attend. Mc Gonagall était heureuse ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Le mot temporaire a pris tout son sens et elle était ravie. D'autant plus que le levé de « rideau » ne lui a pas été signalé par Malefoy. Elle aurait espéré, qu'honnête, il serait venu la voir.

-Très bien. Les voilà. Prêts ? On ne fait rien. Je répète : on ne fait rien !

-Et si ça n'a pas marché ?

-McGonagall a été catégorique : pendant qu'ils étaient en cours, le rideau s'est remis en place. Et elle ne compte pas le relever de sitôt.

-Ce qui ne nous arrange pas tellement…

-Vous pensez quoi d'un incendie ?

L'origine de la voix reçut plusieurs regards noirs et préféra se taire.

-On trouvera un moyen de le rassembler à nouveau. Pour ensuite les séparer, encore.

-Regardez ! C'est le moment.

Et plusieurs paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur Hermione Granger, tentant, surprise, de passer la porte de la chambre de Drago Malefoy.

-C'est bon. Dans la nuit, on vient enlever les dispositifs de surveillance. Laissez-en qu'un. Efficace, avec un bon angle, mais discret.

-Elle va dormir où ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle trouvera. Elle a déjà trouvé, je pense.

Il y eut quelques sourires, puis les coupables se dispersèrent.

L'un d'eux compta les jours.

Seize jours avant Halloween.

Seize jours de jeu.


	17. 15 jours avant Halloween

15 jours avant Halloween.

Drago Malefoy voulut sortir de sa chambre et se prit en pleine face le champ de force. Il marmonna quelque chose autour du mot « minuit » et recula.

-Je te serrerais bien la main, Potter, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

Harry Potter, de l'autre côté, resta impassible et demanda :

-Je voudrais parler à Hermione.

-Tu arrives trop tard, mec.

Harry grimaça devant le surnom et haussa les sourcils :

-Pardon ?

-Hermione ne dort plus ici pour des raisons… pratiques.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Drago lui fit un beau sourire et claqua la porte. Il ne devait rien à Harry et il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Le Survivant avait tourné le dos à Hermione, après tout.

-Tu paieras un jour, Malefoy, de t'en être pris à elle.

Et alors que Drago rouvrait la porte pour se défendre, il vit Harry s'éloignait.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est son sourire.

*

Hermione avait dormi ailleurs que dans sa chambre – et par « dans sa chambre » elle entendait chez Drago. C'était là-bas qu'elle aimait se trouver. C'était là-bas qu'elle voulait être.

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'Hermione avait du mal à tout se remémorer. Quinze jours à peine la séparer d'Halloween. Il y avait eu la fête, la rumeur, la nuit près du lac, la dispute avec Ron, le soir au champ de force, sa disparition, le changement du château, Halloween en avance, une autre rumeur, une dispute avec Drago. Ils avaient lancés leur jeu, leur réplique, étaient restés deux jours enfermés dans une salle, avaient été libérés, et enfin, le fichu champ de force avait remarché.

Désormais, Hermione ne savait plus que faire. Non seulement elle voulait reprendre leur jeu, mais la salle-sur-demande était trop froide, trop vide pour être habitée. Le château avait modifié la moindre de ces parcelles, le moindre centimètre entre ses murs et la nouvelle chambre d'Hermione n'y avait pas échappée. L'air froid d'hiver, que le château associait visiblement à l'esprit Halloweenien depuis une semaine déjà, avait empli la salle et l'emplissait en toutes circonstances – même si c'était la Salle-sur-demande.

« Fichu château. Fichu champ de force. Fichu… Malefoy ! »

Après tout, le champ de force, c'était la punition de Drago. Et il le méritait.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Hermione commença à réfléchir sur le coupable des lettres. C'était quelqu'un qui trouverait un intérêt à défier Drago Malefoy. Un ennemi qui voulait jouer, ou un ami peut-être. Les défis les plus fous sont parfois lancés par nos amis les plus proches. Elle chercha une raison qui pousserait le coupable à agir ainsi pendant des heures.

Elle finit par se lever et s'habilla, n'arrêtant ses réflexions que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire.

Elle retrouva Drago et joua le jeu avec moins de forces que les jours précédents. Elle avait trouvé drôle de se réveiller à ses côtés et de se disputer avec lui.

-Potter est passé, lança soudain Drago avec une voix, elle aussi, moins enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Te voir. Il veut peut-être te pardonner.

-ME pardonner ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ils m'ont exclus, trahi, même. Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonné. Même si je regrette la complicité que j'avais avec eux, avant.

-Il veut se faire pardonner, alors.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent, suivant des cours séparés jusqu'au soir.

Toute la journée de la jeune femme fut consacrée au coupable. Elle était bien décidée à le trouver, pensant désormais que la réapparition soudaine du champ de force, comme sa disparition l'avait été, d'ailleurs, était liée aux lettres, au défi, à leur réplique.

Mais Hermione, même si elle assemblait les éléments d'une façon tout à fait admirable, avait tort sur toute la ligne quand elle parlait « du coupable ».

Ils étaient beaucoup plus, et ils ne comptaient suivre qu'une seule règle.

Celle d'Halloween.


	18. 14 jours avant Halloween

14 jours avant Halloween.

Hermione se réveilla de nouveau dans la Salle-sur-demande et vit Drago, assis contre le mur un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il leva les yeux d'un parchemin qu'il colorait d'encre noir et répondit en haussant les épaules :

-A ton avis ?

-T'étais là pendant que je dormais ?

Cette idée ne plaisait pas tellement à la jeune sorcière.

-Euh, Granger, comment t'expliquer… Je t'ai déjà vu dormir.

Elle réfléchit et se leva d'un bond :

-Tous les matins, tu faisais semblant de dormir, quand je me réveillais avant toi et que j'en profitais pour être seule un moment ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Ce n'est pas bien grave Granger !

-Si, tu m'as menti !

-Parce que toi non ?

-Plus depuis que l'on joue un rôle, plus depuis qu'on traque un coupable, plus depuis le lendemain de la fête !

-Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas…

Et il disait la vérité. Parce que dès le lendemain de la fête, dès qu'elle était venue le voir, dès qu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, il avait menti.

-Combien de fois ? demanda agressivement Hermione.

Drago s'était levé, avait posé son livre sur le sol et lui faisait face :

-En dehors de tous les matins ? Deux fois.

-Quand ça ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

Il esquissa un geste pour se détourner mais elle l'attrapa par le bras :

-Quand ? répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

-Je vais te l'écrire.

Il prit un parchemin neuf sur lequel il écrivit deux phrases. Il roula le parchemin et le tendit à Hermione :

-Je vais en cours de Potions. Attend que je sois parti pour le lire.

Elle ne précisa pas que ce cours, elle devait le suivre aussi, et saisit le parchemin. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'attendit rien du tout, alors il s'éclipsa rapidement.

Hermione déroula le parchemin :

« Nous avons dansé ensemble lors de la fête. Je t'ai choisi toi pour le plan parce que tu étais intelligente. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Deux affirmations qu'elles croyaient totalement justes venaient de se révéler erronées. Les questions fusèrent dans son esprit. Drago perdait la tête ? S'ils n'avaient pas dansés ensemble le soir de la fête, alors pourquoi Poudlard lui en voulait-il autant ? C'était obligatoirement vrai. Ensuite, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Drago se serait servi d'elle autre que pour son intelligence. Il avait précisé qu'il tournait ainsi la situation à son avantage mais avait éludé la question chaque fois.

Avec plus de questions que de réponses, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours, avant de s'être habillée grâce à des vêtements disponibles dans la Salle-sur-demande.

*

-Drago ! chuchota Hermione.

Celui-ci ne dénia pas tourner la tête.

-Malefoy ! Explique-moi.

Il lui lança un regard vif puis se retourna :

-Non Hermione. Cette fois, tu comprendras toute seule. Ne fais pas ta têtue. Ne te vexe pas pour rien. C'est un défi, si tu veux. Une idiotie, si tu le souhaites. Mais trouve toute seule. Tu en es capable, non ? Allez, Hermione, fais ça pour toi. Fais ça pour résoudre une énigme. Prend ton temps et réfléchit. Sois moins bornée et imagine que c'est un devoir. Imagine ce que tu veux, mais comprends. Et comprends seule.

Hermione resta figée un instant, choquée, puis eu envie de répliquer. Mais ce serait être têtue, lui donner raison. Elle commença à s'échauffer, puis se rendit compte qu'elle se vexait. Etait-ce un défi ? « Si elle voulait. » C'était idiot. « Si elle le souhaitait. ». Il avait raison sur tout et anticipait la moindre de ces réactions. C'était une énigme, et elle réfléchirait pour la résoudre. Même si cela lui prenait des jours. « Prends ton temps ». Oh, et puis elle n'avait pas à l'écouter ! « Sois moins bornée ».

Elle devait l'avouer : il savait sur elle ce qu'elle ne s'avouait pas. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même parce qu'elle fermait les yeux quand ça lui plaisait, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

-Très bien.

La réponse d'Hermione surprit Drago mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il garda son regard fixé devant et laissa sa voisine de derrière réfléchir à ses mensonges.

Et pour la première fois, il était prêt à les avouer.

*

Un seul mot trottait dans l'esprit de plusieurs personnes. Quatorze. Quatorze.

-Très bien. Environ la deuxième moitié du compte à rebours s'enclenche en ce moment-même. Nous avons fait beaucoup de choses déjà. Il est temps de continuer, et surtout, ne perdez pas l'objectif de vue.

Ils se mirent au travail. Personne ne perdait de vue l'objectif ou le temps qui s'écoulait. Ils savaient que chaque minute comptait, et une phrase, omniprésente, les pressait dans leurs activités.

« Halloween, des bonbons ou un sort ? »


	19. 13 jours avant Halloween

13 jours avant Halloween.

Hermione s'était endormie dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mais quand elle se réveilla, elle n'y était plus seule.

-Encore toi, marmonna-t-elle en le voyant.

Pour le deuxième jour d'affilé, Drago Malefoy s'était glissé à son réveil près de son lit.

-Où est-ce qu'on en est ? demanda Drago, la surprenant.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et étira ses bras en sortant de son lit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Est-ce qu'on est toujours dans un jeu ? Est-ce que la réalité nous a rattrapés ? Ou encore, est-ce que tu comptes toujours attraper le coupable avec moi ?

Dépassée, Hermione mit un peu de temps à répondre :

-Je compte rester avec toi jusqu'à Halloween Malefoy. Maintenant, ce n'est plus que ton défi, c'est aussi à moi qu'ils s'en sont pris. Si on joue bien notre jeu, on pourra les coincer à la tour d'astronomie, comme on l'a prévu depuis le début. Mais si tu veux arrêter, je le ferais seule.

Elle avait pris ses questions pour un début d'excuse, comme si Drago allait se retirer du jeu.

-Non, décréta-t-il.

Il se leva aussi et se plaça devant elle.

-Jusqu'à Halloween.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une promesse et résonnèrent dans son esprit comme dans celui d'Hermione.

-Jusqu'à Halloween.

*

Assis dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, les deux sorciers travaillaient en silence. Quelques regards indiscrets se jetaient parfois sur eux, et ils en profitaient alors pour se tenir la main un instant, jouer à nouveau leurs rôles.

Ils riaient intérieurement d'une telle tromperie, et de la telle naïveté des élèves de Poudlard. Mais pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient embrassés en public, hormis lors de leurs premières minutes de jeu.

Les esprits des élèves commençaient à se lasser, à ne plus y croire. Cela ne plaisait ni à Hermione, ni à Drago, ni aux coupables.

Ceux-ci cherchaient patiemment une nouvelle façon de manipuler leurs deux marionnettes favorites.

L'un d'eux se concentrait sur un bout de parchemin qu'il colorait d'un encre noir ébène. Les autres discutaient de l'effet Halloweenien :

-C'est allé très loin, tout de même, ces préparatifs.

-Et alors ? On en a besoin. Tout contribue à lui faire peur. Franchement, sans tout ça, ce défi n'aurait rien eu d'intéressant pour lui. Halloween semblait lointaine à cette époque-là.

-Vous croyez qu'il se doute de qui nous sommes ? Qu'il pense savoir ce que nous voulons ?

-Non, c'est certain. Il pense toujours que nous ne sommes qu'un. Et il pense nous avoir en faisant croire à sa relation avec Hermione.

-Il pense vraiment que l'on va croire qu'il réalise le défi avec Hermione ?

-Et après il se dit intelligent… Foutu Serpentard.

-Eh ! Fais gaffe, quand même.

Ils échangèrent quelques sourires complices et se levèrent pour voir la fin de la lettre que l'un d'eux écrivait.

« Vous êtes les marionnettes, et Halloween est la corde. Moi, je suis le marionnettiste. »

Et il termina :

« Halloween, des bonbons ou un sort ? »


	20. 12 jours avant Halloween

12 jours avant Halloween.

Drago Malefoy termina les cours et passa par sa chambre pour y déposer ses livres. En rangeant un peu, il découvrit une nouvelle lettre.

Il s'y précipita.

« Cher Drago Malefoy,

Ton jeu n'amuse plus. Personne ne vous croit, et Hermione Granger commence à douter. JE commence à douter de ton couple avec elle. Comptes-tu briser son cœur le soir d'Halloween, oui ou non ?

Oui, et dans ce cas je m'en assurerais le soir d'Halloween.

Non, alors sache que vous êtes les marionnettes, et Halloween est la corde. Moi, je suis le marionnettiste.

Et je fais de toi ce que je veux, quand je le veux. L'enfermement ? C'était moi, oui.

Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

Alors agit en tant que Serpentard. Agit comme quelqu'un qui va briser un cœur le 31 octobre.

Et garde en mémoire la menace de la soirée noire : Halloween, des bonbons ou un sort ? »

La soirée noire… Drago n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme surnom. Halloween serait aussi noire que la couleur qui la représente, que l'esprit du coupable.

Mais Halloween avait deux couleurs.

Et Drago comptait bien être le orange.


	21. 11 jours avant Halloween

11 jours avant Halloween.

En lisant la lettre, la veille, Hermione avait trouvée agressifs les propos du coupable.

-Quand est-ce qu'on réplique ? avait-elle simplement répondu.

Et ils répliquaient aujourd'hui. Onze jours les séparaient de la Soirée Noire, et il était temps maintenant de prendre des risques.

-Tu es prête à faire ça ? s'assura Drago avant de la laisser à la porte de sa salle commune.

-Oui. J'ai le mot de passe de McGonagall, qui a trouvé anormale mon absence.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione entra, après des jours sans y avoir mis les pieds, dans sa salle commune.

Laquelle était pleine, en dépit du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

-Je suis venue m'expliquer, dit-elle quand le portrait derrière elle se fut refermé.

*

-Alors, résuma Ron d'un ton méchant, tu veux nous faire croire que tu es désolée d'avoir formé le couple le plus répugnant de tous les temps ?

-Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit avant et d'avoir oublié mes origines. J'espère que vous accepterez cela, car je reviens vivre ici.

Il y eut quelques murmures.

-Et vous n'avez aucun droit de m'en empêcher.

Elle s'approcha de Ron et Harry :

-Il faut que je vous parle. Seuls.

Ils hochèrent la tête, soudain intrigués.

Et elle raconta tout. Le défi, la soirée, la danse, le jeu, les lettres. Tout.

Ils restèrent bouches bée. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

Et dès qu'elle fut sortie de leur chambre, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en rire.


	22. 10 jours avant Halloween

10 jours avant Halloween.

Les Gryffondors s'éveillèrent sceptiques. La journée sans cours allait être rythmée par la présence de l'être héroïque et non désiré à la fois que représentait désormais Hermione Granger.

Les regards s'échangèrent et un nuage noir planait au-dessus de Poudlard.

Le nuage de la vengeance, ou d'une réplique peut-être.

Celle du noir et de l'orange. Celle d'Halloween qui choisissait son camp.

*

Hermione retrouva Drago devant la Grande Salle. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre que les Gryffondors n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. D'un autre signe de tête, il répondit la même chose. Parfait, aucune de leurs deux maisons ne les repousserait.

La dépassant, Drago alla s'asseoir à sa table, lui jetant un faux regard qu'il voulut le plus noir possible. Elle répondit par un sourire et les observateurs qui captèrent ces signaux restèrent interdits devant l'étrangeté de leurs échanges.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Blaise. J'ai reçu un défi et je vais l'annuler.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin :

-Drago va abandonner une chose à laquelle il tient. Je ne sais pas comment le soutenir.

A la table des Serpentard :

-Ce défi… je n'ai pas le courage de le relever, Pansy.

A celle des Gryffondors :

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si on le provoque, doit-il abandonner ?

Et dès que les deux complices furent hors de portée de leurs amis respectifs, ils se rejoignirent.

Et cette fois, c'est eux qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

*

Ils attendirent. Le coupable avait des oreilles partout d'après eux, et ils voulaient voir sa réaction.

Mais aucun message ne leur parvint dans la journée.

Ils furent soulagés. Drago comme Hermione avaient douté, un instant, de l'implication de l'un de leurs amis dans les menaces d'Halloween. Mais une telle annonce n'aurait pas laissé indifférent le coupable qui voulait plus que tout la réalisation du défi de Drago.

« Briser un cœur, le soir d'Halloween. Le déchirer, le détruire, le réduire en morceaux. » se rappela Drago.

-Ils sont innocents, soupira Hermione à travers le champ de force, devant chez Drago.

-Et le coupable veut à tout prix que le défi se réalise, réfléchissait à voix haute Drago tout en l'écoutant.

Les conclusions s'enchainèrent dans leurs esprits.

« Les pauvres, aurait dit Halloween, ils ont choisis les bonbons. »

Entre les bonbons ou le sort, ils avaient pris la première conclusion qui leur était venue à l'esprit. Mais les coupables savaient tout, y compris rester discrets quand il le fallait.

Hermione et Drago avaient choisis la facilité.

« Alors, donnons-leur un sort, aurait dit Halloween. »

Mais Halloween ne pouvait rien dire.

Les coupables parlaient à sa place.


	23. 9 jours avant Halloween

9 jours avant Halloween.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hermione, sa présumée petite-amie.

Celle-ci émergea d'un groupe de premières années.

-Prête ? demanda Drago.

Elle secoua la tête et demanda à passer par son dortoir pour se changer. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt au fil des jours et enfiler un pull devenait nécessaire.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que c'est un jour spécial, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, exactement ?

-Tu verras.

-Drago !

Ils arrivaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors et ils durent reprendre leur conversation quelques minutes après :

-Dis-moi.

Ils montèrent à la tour d'astronomie et s'assirent au bord du gouffre. Drago ne répondait pas.

-Je viens ici quand je dois réfléchir. Je voulais t'y amener.

Stupéfaite, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-J'ai pensé à une chose cette nuit. Tu vois cette étoile, là-bas ?

Il tendit le bras devant lui et lui montra une étoile un peu isolée, facile à reconnaître, qui paraissait blanche.

-Combien tu en vois ?

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Une seule.

-Eh bien, il y en a en réalité beaucoup plus. De notre point de vue, nous n'en voyons qu'une. Mais d'un autre point de vue, on pourrait les voir toutes. Il y en a peut-être deux, ou trois, peut-être des milliers.

Hermione ne voyait pas le rapport avec elle, ou leur situation, ou même Halloween.

-Il ne reste que neuf jours avant Halloween, Hermione, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

Il marqua une pause et se leva, les yeux fixés sur l'étoile. La jeune sorcière l'imita.

-Hermione, nous n'en voyons qu'un. Nous ne voyons qu'un coupable. Mais qui ne nous dit qu'il n'y en a pas plusieurs ?

*

Quand un petit groupe de personnes entra dans la Grande Salle, quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux. Rapidement, elles se dispersèrent. Elles se répartirent sur trois tables différentes.

-Ils se doutent, tu crois, de qui nous sommes ? demanda une des filles.

-Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne savent rien. Ils pensent encore à nous au singulier.

Et pour la première fois, les marionnettes passaient devant les marionnettistes.

*

-Professeur !

La directrice s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il était vrai que la directrice avait été choquée de la nouvelle relation amoureuse de son ancienne sorcière préférée.

-Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Voilà, je voudrais vous demander un service.

-Encore ! Dites-moi, vous n'arrêtez plus !

-Comment ça, professeur ? C'est le premier depuis longtemps, déjà.

La directrice sembla confuse un instant puis secoua la tête.

-Quel est donc ce service, miss Granger ?

-Avez-vous la liste de tous les élèves ?

-Je l'ai, oui, mais je ne puis vous la montrer. Quelles raisons motivent cette demande ?

-J'aimerais… trouver mon admirateur secret avant Drago. Il est très possessif, et je ne donne pas cher de la peau du jeune homme qui m'envoie des fleurs quand Drago connaitra son identité. A vrai dire, j'aimerais surtout lui demander d'arrêter, pour sa sécurité. Vous comprenez ?

Hermione s'efforça de paraître la plus convaincante et de donner le plus de réalisme possible à son histoire.

-Ce serait très… embarrassant pour tout le monde si cette histoire se terminait mal, professeur.

McGonagall réfléchit un instant :

-Très bien, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

La directrice fit apparaitre un parchemin et le tendit à Hermione.

-Une dernière chose, miss Granger. Faites attention à vous. Vous jouez votre vie, parfois, sans vous en rendre compte.

Oui, Hermione jouait sa vie. Mais elle s'en rendait compte.


	24. 8 jours avant Halloween

8 jours avant Halloween.

L'aube se dessinait à peine à l'horizon mais Drago et Hermione s'étaient déjà levés. Ils se rejoignirent en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Hermione s'assit contre une colonne de pierre :

-Très bien il y a deux copies de la liste. Découpe d'un sortilège les noms des personnes qui pourraient t'en vouloir. Je vais faire pareil.

Ils commencèrent chacun de leur côté à sélectionner les personnes qui leur en voulaient, et Drago eut fini avant Hermione.

Surprise, celle-ci remarqua que seulement trois noms avaient été coupés de sa liste.

-Drago, sérieusement ?

Ils ne savaient plus très bien à quel moment ils avaient fini par s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

-Ben quoi ?

-Trois personnes seulement ? Je voudrais te croire, mais te connaissant…

-Hermione.

Il la fixa, d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Ceci, dit-il en lui reprenant des mains les trois noms, est la liste des personnes qui ne m'en veulent pas. Ou moins que le reste du monde.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les trois noms dans la main du blond et distingua clairement Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

-Et ceci – Drago désigna la grande liste, presque intacte – est la liste des personnes qui peuvent m'en vouloir.

Hermione allait soupirer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas tant de noms que ça à retirer. Elle qui pensait ajouter des noms à ses ennemis allait devoir enlever les noms de ses amis à ses ennemis. Qui pouvait-elle enlever ? A l'époque de la fête, même Ron lui en voulait. Elle pouvait peut-être retirer Luna et Neville qui ne lui en voulaient jamais, Harry et Ginny qui restaient ses meilleurs amis.

-Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, murmura Drago.

Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient pas tant d'amis que ça, et beaucoup plus d'ennemis qu'on pourrait le penser.

C'était eux contre le reste du monde, ou presque.

*

La liste s'allongea tellement qu'ils renoncèrent. Drago avait trop d'ennemis, Hermione ne connaissait pas la moitié de Poudlard. Elle avait vécu dans un cercle fermé toutes ces années. Drago, lui, avait vécu dans la réalité.

-On est dans une impasse. Et franchement, j'en ai marre de chercher.

Ça faisait presque un mois que durait leur histoire. Un mois bientôt que la fête, le défi avaient eu lieux. Hermione commençait à abandonner.

-On peut attendre, proposa Drago. Attendre jusqu'à Halloween et revenir à notre première idée : les piéger ce soir-là.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les idées la fuyaient et ils avaient déjà essayés de nombreuses choses.

Les coupables leur restaient inconnus. Les coupables, parce que le pluriel était désormais définitif. Personne ne peut être partout au même moment.

Pas même les ambassadeurs d'Halloween.


	25. 7 jours avant Halloween

7 jours avant Halloween.

Hermione courut pour ne pas rater la diligence qui les conduisait à Pré-au-lard.

-Drago, chuchota-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur.

Il se tourna vers elle et essaya de paraitre discret. A côté d'eux, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson, ne se parlant pas plus que Drago ne parlait à Pansy et que Hermione ne parlait à Luna, semblaient écouter leur conversation.

-Il parait que le bal de pré-Halloween a été avancé à aujourd'hui.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-On vient avec la moitié de son déguisement, pour donner un indice sans trop en dévoiler, et on passe la soirée à s'amuser.

Drago soupira. Combien de fêtes inutiles allait organiser la direction de Poudlard avant celle d'Halloween ? Trop pour lui, en tout cas.

-Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, Hermione. Il n'y a qu'Halloween qui ne nous intéresse.

-Mais c'est l'occasion idéale.

Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille :

-Les coupables pensent que nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble. C'est l'occasion idéale de leur prouver le contraire.

-Mais, Hermione, nous ne sommes PAS réellement ensemble.

-Eh bien c'est ce que nous verrons ce soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il comprit son jeu. Jetant un regard aux deux filles avec eux, Hermione préféra renforcer leur jeu dès maintenant. Même si Luna n'en parlerait pas tellement, Pansy, elle, ne se gênerait pas pour partager ce qu'elle savait avec le reste de Poudlard.

Hermione prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains. Ses yeux écarquillés montrèrent qu'il ne s'attendait pas à jouer le jeu tout de suite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui prenait très au sérieux les menaces des coupables. Plus le temps passait, plus la petite blague devenait un danger sérieux.

Drago sentit les lèvres douces d'Hermione se poser contre les siennes et il ne sut pas vraiment si elle jouait ou non. Enfin, si. Il savait qu'elle jouait.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressentit.

*

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. La robe qu'elle avait achetée à Pré-au-lard lui allait comme un gant. C'était une robe moulante noir, faite d'un tissu ressemblant à de la soie, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Des traits fins s'entortillaient dans les plis de la robe, laissant entrevoir une couleur verte vive. Une épaule restait découverte tandis que la robe passait sous son bras pour rejoindre son dos. L'indice de son costume restait assez discret : une fausse baguette s'entortillait autour de son poignet droit.

Hermione était magnifique. Elle avait gagné quelques centimètres grâce à ses talons hauts, et deux boucles d'oreille vertes lui donnaient une allure élégante.

Drago attendait à l'écart de la Grande Salle. Dans son habituel costume, une rose argentée dans la main et un collier très spécial dans sa poche, il attendait de voir Hermione. Il avait accroché à son torse une broche qui représentait les armoiries d'un ancien grand royaume.

La jeune fille apparut finalement, et il resta quelques instants sans bouger. Puis il se précipita à son bras et lui donna la rose.

-Elle est parfaite, dit Hermione.

Ce fut à son tour de se demander où s'arrêtait le jeu et où commençait leurs sentiments.

-Et elle n'est pas la seule, commenta Drago en la dévisageant sans gêne.

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Drago réalisa que la robe d'Hermione n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. L'ancienne Gryffondor, qui dormait de temps en temps dans la Salle-sur-Demande quand elle ne supportait plus le « trop de rouge », comme elle disait, affirmait fermement qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Le vert de sa robe ne saurait être porté par une Gryffondor, et c'est bien ce qu'Hermione voulait montrer.

Ses amis Gryffondors, qui faisaient semblant de ne rien voir à propos de sa « relation » avec Drago, pouvaient aller voir ailleurs si elle y était si ça ne leur plaisait pas.

*

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux, sans prêter attention aux autres. Ils jouaient à merveille, peut-être parce qu'une part du jeu était sincère.

Drago sortit de sa poche, au début de la soirée, un collier orné d'un serpent, et l'offrit à Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'une véritable Serpentard.

Ils mirent tout ce qu'ils purent dans leurs baisers, dans leurs danses, dans leurs rires. Si un élève n'était pas convaincu, c'est qu'il était stupide.

Ou alors, beaucoup trop intelligent.

Encore mieux, cet élève était peut-être aidé de sept autres personnes, et ensemble, ils ne croyaient plus les deux tourtereaux.

Ensemble, ils s'assureraient que leur but soit accompli à Halloween.


	26. 6 jours avant Halloween

6 jours avant Halloween.

Le compte à rebours de la Soirée Noire se resserrait. Hermione et Drago avaient convaincus la quasi-totalité de Poudlard. Certains, avant le bal, commençaient à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas sincères. Leur jeu s'essoufflait, mais la tempête de la veille avait balayé tous les soupçons.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Point, à la ligne.

-HERMIONE.

Drago arrivant comme une furie au dernier étage de la Tour d'astronomie.

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle posa ses parchemins dans un coin. Depuis quelques jours, l'endroit était devenu leur point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient tranquilles, ici. Ils pouvaient réfléchir en levant les yeux vers le ciel, travailler sans le bruit des élèves et de leurs pas résonnants, rire sans que le château ne les en empêche. Ce dernier semblait avoir laissé intacte la Tour d'astronomie qui ne comportait ni poussière, ni trou, ni obstacle.

Sa réaction ne lui ressemblait pas. Drago retrouva son calme froid et une respiration normale, puis dit :

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé qui fait partie de la Bande de coupables.

Soudain encore plus intéressée, Hermione se leva totalement et lui fit face :

-Qui ?

Le jeune sorcier hésita. La réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Hermione dût le voir, car elle s'approcha, sérieuse :

-Qui est-ce ? articula-t-elle.

-Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était évident. Il était un beau-parleur qui aimait manipuler les gens. Il avait essayé de la mettre dans son lit il y a déjà longtemps.

Elle s'efforça de garder son calme. Elle avait imaginé plus d'une fois connaître l'identité d'un coupable, mais elle réagissait différemment dans la réalité. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Hermione ramassa ses parchemins et disparut dans les marches. Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre ou de prévoir quoique ce soit.

A peine pouvait-elle y croire. Elle s'était imaginé de grands ennemis, d'anciens adeptes de Voldemort, des gens qui jalousaient pour son excellence scolaire, son succès auprès du ministère et de la presse à la fin de la guerre.

Mais malgré tout, Cormac avait combattu à ses côtés à Poudlard, il était de sa maison, ils étaient presque amis. Finalement, elle retira mentalement ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce n'était pas évident que Cormac soit un Coupable. C'était invraisemblable.

Dans sa précipitation, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago pensait simplement connaître l'identité d'un coupable, qu'en aucun cas il avait dit être sûr. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il l'avait découvert.

Elle arriva devant sa salle commune et y déposa son travail, avant de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver Drago. La Tour d'astronomie s'avéra vide. Elle grimaça, elle qui pensait que Drago aimait réfléchir seul quand la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, quand elle le vit sortir d'une salle de cours. Elle se planqua à l'angle du couloir quand elle vit sortir derrière lui une troisième année plutôt sexy.

Drago semblait confus. La fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux et disparut de l'autre côté. Haussant les épaules, Drago rentra chez lui.

La sorcière resta figée quelques minutes. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle n'était pas réellement en couple avec lui, mais elle aurait pensé qu'il la respecterait assez pour ne pas voir d'autres filles.  
Le respect, c'est ce qu'elle remit en cause chez Drago. Mais était-ce bien la raison qui la poussait à lui en vouloir ?


	27. 5 jours avant Halloween

5 jours avant Halloween.

L'aube se leva et Drago termina de se préparer. Il devait retrouver Hermione en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, comme souvent. Il attrapa quelques livres pour ses cours du matin et travailla sur ses derniers devoirs. De toutes manières, le champ de force ne le laisserait pas sortir avant sept heures.

Ce dernier point, Hermione l'avait compris et elle en profita.

-Malefoy.

Surpris de la voir, il quitta des yeux son parchemin et se leva. La prononciation de son nom de famille l'inquiéta un petit peu. Il pensait avoir dépassé ce stade, depuis.

-Hermione ?

-Je voulais te dire que j'arrête de jouer. Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'a poussé à accepter ce jeu à l'origine. Toute cette blague, ce défi, ne m'a jamais vraiment concerné. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu m'as choisi, et tu as toujours laissé planer le mystère. Tu t'es amusé à me mentir, à mener le jeu sans me demander. Ça n'a jamais été mon jeu, c'était ton tour, et tu n'as jamais laissé tourner la roue. Tu sais, dans un jeu, c'est chacun son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Hermione grimaça et continua sans répondre :

-Je crois que je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté, et ça ne me plait pas. Je le réalise maintenant. Mais si je ne te le dis pas, je n'avancerais jamais.

-Hermione…

-Laisse-moi finir, et laisse-moi partir ensuite.

Il écarquillait les yeux, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils profitaient un peu de toute la situation, qu'ils se créaient une amitié en cherchant à coincer le coupable.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui je pars, après ce que j'ai vu hier ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal, alors que je ne devrais pas ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'aidais depuis tout ce temps, et pourquoi je jouais si bien mon rôle ?

Elle attendait une véritable réponse. Abattu, Drago n'avait pas tout compris. Mais il marmonna un « oui » presque inaudible.

-C'est parce que je t'aime, Drago.

Il resta bouche bée, glacé par ses paroles. Combien de fois il avait rêvé de les entendre ? Combien de fois il avait essayé de les dire à sa place.

Hermione tournait les talons. Elle n'avait rien espéré en retour de cette rencontre, pourtant une part d'elle-même repartait déçue. Elle se sentait brisée, mais soulagée de l'avoir dit et de pouvoir y dire au revoir désormais. Et au diable les énigmes, les questions sans réponses. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait plus savoir.

La réalité rattrapait Drago de plein fouet. Les paroles qu'on imagine n'ont pas le même effet que celles qu'on entend. Il avait une réponse prête qu'il devait dire. Une réponse simple qui résoudrait tout.  
Mais Hermione disparaissait, se réduisait à vue d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas la rattraper, aller la chercher Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Et le « Je t'aime aussi » que Drago eut la force de murmurer arriva trop tard.


	28. 4 jours avant Halloween

4 jours avant Halloween.

Les souvenirs douloureux de la veille resurgissaient dans l'esprit de Drago à chacun de ses pas. Il voyait une personne, un lieu, et ça lui rappelait Hermione. Dès que le champ de force avait disparu, il avait essayé de la trouver. Il était allé jusqu'à son dortoir, dans les jardins, près du lac. Il avait fouillé la Salle-sur-Demande, traversé le château pour vérifier qu'elle n'y était pas.

Puis les cours l'avaient accaparé, mais était arrivé le repas de midi. Elle n'y était pas. Elle ne vint pas non plus au cours commun de leurs deux maisons.

Et le cinq avait laissé place à un quatre dans le décompte des jours sans qu'il n'ait pu lui parler.

-Drago !

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Pansy qui le rejoignait pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

-Pansy.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

-McLaggen a été renvoyé après ce qu'il a fait à Granger. Tout le monde en parle, c'est géant ! Mais tu dois être au courant, puisque c'est ta petite-amie.

Drago braqua ses yeux bleus vifs sur Pansy :

-Au courant de quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

-De ce qu'il a fait.

-Et qu'a-t' il fait ?

Pansy le regarda d'un air sceptique et il la pressa :

-Qu'est-ce que ce connard a encore fait ?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ?

Drago allait lui crier que non quand Théo l'interpella :

-Malefoy, je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi égoïste.

Pansy lui fit signe de se rapprocher et s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi, mais Drago la devança :

-Pardon ?

-Ta petite-amie est à l'infirmerie et tu ne lui as même pas rendu visite...  
L'esprit de Drago s'arrêta de penser. Il lâcha Pansy qu'il avait attrapé pour la forcer à avouer ce qui se passait. Il sentit en lui une peur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie. Ce n'était pas la même que la peur d'un adversaire trop puissant, qu'une quelconque phobie. C'était la peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait, qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Les mots Granger et infirmerie ne devraient jamais être associés, pensait-il. En quelques secondes, il disparut.

-Arrive encore plus tard, la prochaine fois, ironisa Pansy.

-Désolé. Un petit empêchement de dernière minute…

Elle soupira et l'entraîna parmi la foule.

*

-Non, Monsieur Malefoy, elle n'est pas ici.

-Mais...

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas là. Arrêtez !

Et l'infirmière lui ferma la porte au nez.

Drago resta étonné un instant. Il ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord Hermione qui abandonnait leur plan pour la Soirée Noire sans raison, puis l'infirmerie vide, et Hermione introuvable.

Il grogna et leva les bras en l'air, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Il vit disparaître Harry Potter derrière le portrait.

-Potter ! cria-t-il pour l'arrêter.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

-Où est Hermione ?

-C'est ta petite-amie, pas la mienne, Malefoy.

-Elle est introuvable depuis hier matin.

-Pour toi peut-être. Si elle veut t'éviter, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Eh bien pas moi.

Harry ferma le portrait derrière lui, laissant place à la Grosse Dame qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Drago était perdu. Que se passait-il réellement ? Qui mentait, dans l'histoire ? Il avait des informations différentes selon où il allait et à qui il demandait.  
Il tournait en rond. Et pendant qu'il perdait du temps sur le chemin d'Halloween, les huit coupables le distançaient.


	29. 3 jours avant Halloween

3 jours avant Halloween.

Ginny termina les cours tôt et décida d'aller voir Hermione. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé, et cela l'effrayait. Elle lui manquait, quel que soit son petit-ami, et au diable les remarques du reste du monde, les règles, les obligations.

Hermione Granger était comme sa sœur.

Ginny passa devant la Grosse Dame en donnant le mot de passe et déposa ses parchemins sur un coin d'une table et grimpa dans son dortoir.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille dormait. Ginny s'approcha à pas doux et laissa un mot gentil sur la table. Elle disparut dans les escaliers en fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Elle trouva Neville en train de fouiller dans ses parchemins.

-Neville, ce sont mes parchemins.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et s'écarta.

-Oh. Tu n'aurais pas vu les miens ? J'étais sûr de les avoir posés là…

-Neville. Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle soupira. En jetant quelques regards autour d'elle, elle trouva les parchemins abandonnés de Neville.

-Tiens. Et n'oublie pas.

Ses mains remuèrent et son regard était plein de sous-entendus.

Elle finit par lui donner ses parchemins, et elle mit de l'importance dans ses gestes.

Neville récupéra ses parchemins et Ginny disparut. Et quand il baissa les yeux, il comprit enfin.

Il y avait trois parchemins.

*

Hermione se réveilla. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle feignait d'être malade pour ne pas croiser Drago dans les couloirs. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter.

Elle se leva et descendit. Elle avait raté beaucoup de cours, mais dès qu'Halloween serait passée, elle comptait les rattraper. Pas avant, parce que tout serait plus calme lorsque les coupables se seraient dévoilés. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais au moins, Drago la laisserait tranquille. La pression que ressentait Hermione retomberait. Elle se sentait nerveuse, toujours en danger, toujours dans la course. Elle ne l'était pas, mais qui le savait ? Drago. Les coupables ne la lâcheraient peut-être pas.

Et Hermione avait raison. Ils ne la lâcheraient pas, parce qu'Halloween ne serait pas la même sans elle.  
Parce que leur but l'incluait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Enfin, si elle le voulait, c'était mieux, tout de même. Et c'était la seule chose dont les coupables dépendaient.

La volonté des deux sorciers.


	30. 2 jours avant Halloween

2 jours avant Halloween.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Drago se décida à se lever. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Quelqu'un mentait, quelqu'un l'évitait, et d'autres le manipulaient.

Rien ne lui plaisait. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler ne comprenait plus rien. Hermione n'était nulle part, et elle l'avait abandonné sans raisons. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Hermione à venir et à tout avouer ?

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, sûrement, c'était sa réponse.

Inexistante.

Il n'avait rien dit, et pourtant il en aurait eu, des choses à dire.

Au diable les cours, Halloween approchait. Il devait trouver Hermione, éclaircir cette histoire de McLaggen. Lui aussi restait introuvable, et Drago décida de commencer par là.

Il trouvait McLaggen, il comprenait ce qui se passait, il trouvait Hermione.

*

-Réunion. Tout de suite, préviens les autres.

Une course affolée parmi la foule d'élèves. Quelques étages à monter, quelqu'un à interpeller. Un signe de tête, un signal.

En quelques minutes, les huit acolytes étaient réunis.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Aucune idée. Réunion de dernière minute.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout le monde était au courant des derniers changements de plan. Hermione a bien vu ce que nous lui avons montré et cru ce que nous lui avons dit. De même pour Drago.

-J'ai raté un truc ?

Son interlocuteur soupira. Pourquoi était-il si…stupide ?

-Elle a cru à la culpabilité de McLaggen, qui n'est plus à Poudlard depuis deux semaines pour de raisons médicales. Hermione ne peux pas le savoir, elle ne faisait plus partie des Gryffondors à cette époque, et le secret a été plutôt bien gardé.

-Et elle y a cru sans raisons ? Je suppose donc que le polynectar a fonctionné ? J'ai dû redoubler d'efforts pour obtenir une mèche de cheveux de Malefoy…

-Menteuse, tu n'as rien fait, le champ de force était encore là. C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé !

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, l'ambiance au sein des coupables, lors de ces réunions, était toujours bonne. Blagueurs, rêveurs, lucides, intelligents, rusés, mais aussi amoureux et joyeux.

Les coupables étaient tout à la fois. Ils se complétaient les uns les autres.

-Hermione a cru à la culpabilité de McLaggen assez de temps pour que nous puissions mettre en place la deuxième partie : elle a aussi vu Malefoy sortir d'une salle en compagnie de la magnifique… eh bien, de la magnifique jeune fille que nous avons créé.

-Grâce à la caméra que nous avons laissée devant chez Drago, nous avons pu suivre sa réaction. Elle a tout avoué.

Parmi ceux qui ne savaient pas encore, il y eut des sauts de joie. Tous sourirent. On aurait dit des enfants à qui l'on vient d'annoncer un voyage à Disneyland Paris.

-Mais la stupidité des Malefoy a refait surface, et il n'a rien dit. Il a cru ce que nous lui avons fait croire, nous l'avons fait tourner en rond avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges de confusions.

-En clair, maintenant, Hermione évite Drago, et Drago cherche Hermione sans relâche. Ils sont un peu… en froid.

Les sourires perdirent de l'intensité.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous avons encore deux jours. Il va falloir se dépêcher. Halloween, c'est demain soir.

Le silence régna. Tout se terminait. Tout s'accomplissait. Ils savaient tous ce que ça signifiait.  
Deux jours restants. Il fallait s'activer. Ils avaient un défi à perdre.

*

Drago se retrouva devant la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione se leva de son lit, la faim au ventre.

Il s'assit, attendant qu'un Gryffondor sorte.

Elle saisit une veste et descendit les marches.

Il se leva, impatient, et tourna en rond.

Elle s'arrêta devant ses amis. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville.

Il réfléchit à un autre endroit où trouver McLaggen. Ou Hermione, ce serait encore mieux.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Harry. Depuis cette histoire de défi que tu nous as raconté, on ne sait plus comment te soutenir.

-Je vais bien, merci. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air, mentit Hermione.

Drago se figea. Un endroit où la trouver qu'il n'avait pas encore visité ? Il y en avait un. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Tu devrais prendre un peu d'altitude, suggéra Ginny en haussant les épaules. Ça aide, d'observer le ciel. Et nous sommes là, tu le sais.

Hermione leur sourit et se dirigea vers le portrait.

Quand elle sortit, le couloir était vide.

*

Drago s'assit au bord de la tour d'astronomie. La nostalgie le prit un instant, mais c'est la déception qui le dominait. Il avait tant pensé qu'Hermione serait ici. Il regarda le ciel au loin. Le soleil se couchait.

Les marches résonnaient sous les pieds d'Hermione. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Drago lui avait avoué qu'il pensait à Cormac en tant que coupable, elle y avait cru un instant. Elle monta encore et finit par l'apercevoir.

Drago était là. Elle retint un cri de surprise et se fit discrète. Elle redescendit lentement chacune des marches.

Et quand Drago tourna la tête, attiré par quelques grincements, elle n'était plus là.


	31. 1 jour avant Halloween

1 jour avant Halloween.

L'effervescence montait parmi les élèves. Aucun cours n'avait lieu aujourd'hui. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant Halloween, les dernières minutes avant la Soirée noire et le bal qui l'accompagnait.  
Drago ne s'occupait plus des autres. Le temps lui était compté. Il voulait trouver Hermione. Que devenait leur plan ? Le défi s'arrêtait ce soir. Il devait briser un cœur, ou prendre au piège les coupables. Mais il avait besoin d'Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle l'évitait ? Très bien. Peut-être le lirait-elle, alors ?

Il prit un parchemin et une plume :

« Hermione,

Je sais que tu m'évites. On ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. On me dit que tu es à l'infirmerie, que tu n'es pas à ta Salle commune. Où que tu sois, je veux te trouver. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, une réponse à tes paroles.

Halloween est arrivé, son bal avec. J'ai besoin de toi. Que devient notre victoire ? Comment le masque des coupables tombera-t-il si tu n'es pas là pour l'arracher ?

Je connais ton costume, Morgana. Et, devine quoi ? Je suis Arthur. L'un sans l'autre, c'est impossible.

Retrouve-moi ce soir, avant le bal, là où le masque n'est pas encore tombé. Et je te jure, que pour toi, il tombera.

Drago. »

*

-Hermione, tu as reçu une lettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une lettre des coupables ? Une partie de ceux-ci assistaient à la scène dans la Salle commune, et ce fut une surprise.

Elle la saisit, remercia Seamus et monta les marches de son dortoir. Elle faillit tomber quand il manqua une marche. Elle jura, insulta presque le château et ses nouvelles mesures de décorations. C'était Halloween, il sévissait.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et respira un grand coup. Quelles menaces recevrait-elle ? Encore secouée d'avoir évité Drago la veille, elle pensa que selon les mots de cette lettre, elle pourrait sombrer.

Elle sortit la lettre de son enveloppe. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots.

Elle respira à nouveau quand elle vit que c'était signé. Aucune trace des coupables dans cette lettre. En revanche, son cœur rata un battement quand elle comprit qui avait signé. Elle songea à ne pas la lire, à la jeter au feu. Mais elle fut interpellée par un des mots : Morgana. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle se déguiserait ainsi. Prise de curiosité, elle lit les mots suivants, puis remonta et lut la lettre dans l'ordre.

Comment Drago avait-il deviné son costume ? Et qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Le lieu de rendez-vous ne fut pas difficile à trouver, même si Drago l'avait seulement sous-entendu.

Elle hésita. Devait-elle définitivement dire au revoir à toute cette histoire, ne rien faire ce soir ?

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Sa curiosité, son courage, son engagement prirent le dessus.  
Morgana retrouverait son roi Arthur. La grande sorcière et son ennemi juré formaient ensemble la légende.

Et le trône ce soir serait à eux.


	32. Halloween

Halloween.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ? »

La phrase flottait dans l'air froid, amplifiée par un écho. Les couloirs semblaient vides, le château abandonné, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Poudlard grouillait de vie et d'effervescence. On montait des marches, cherchait son costume. On enfilait des robes, maquillait son visage.

Noir. Un souffle glacial venait d'éteindre toutes les bougies. L'ombre envahit le château.

Celui-ci était devenu terrifiant. Les modifications d'octobre, c'était de la rigolade. Plus aucune lumière ne passait les murs du château. Le froid avait envahi les moindres recoins, le plancher craquait plus que jamais. Les fenêtres claquaient, le vent sifflait. Des cris résonnaient, et parfois, un silence étouffant régnait. Les voix se trouvaient décuplées par la résonance, les murs noircissaient, et la poussière redoubla. Les araignées s'installèrent, les chauves-sourires survolèrent les couloirs. De temps à autre tombait un cadavre du plafond ; c'était parfois un squelette, parfois un corps en décomposition.

-Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

On ralluma les bougies. Ce fut comme si le château soupirait quand tous les élèves à l'unisson se détendirent.

Mais le château n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. C'était Sa soirée. C'était Halloween.

Et il s'assurerait que chacun le sache, le ressente, et le subisse.

Les bougies grandirent. Les flammes virent lécher les murs, les rideaux, les portes. Poudlard s'enflamma.

Deux grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, brillants. Une légère teinte grise envahit son regard quand il vit qu'il était toujours seul. Il se releva. La faible silhouette du Soleil que le château n'avait pas absorbé lui indiqua que l'astre avait entamé sa descente vers l'horizon. Drago avait dû s'endormir.

Encore confus, il resta sans bouger quelques instants. Un bruit sourd et répétitif lui parvenait aux oreilles. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la porte. En passant, son regard se posa sur son costume royal. Arthur l'attendait, et une question le hantait. La grande sorcière que l'on appelait Morgana serait-elle avec lui ?

Les murs étaient noircis par la poussière et le sol, par les cendres.

-Malefoy !

Drago, qui était resté figé, incertain, se retourna. Que lui voulait-il encore, celui-là ?

-Oui, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lassé.

Celui-ci sourit quand Drago lui répondit. Il s'approcha et murmura furtivement :

-Tiens-toi prêt, Malefoy.

Le temps que Drago réagisse, il avait disparu.

« Je le suis Potter, tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'attends Halloween depuis les premières lueurs d'octobre. »

Le blond retourna sans réponses dans sa chambre et saisit son costume.

« Halloween, me voilà. »

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain quand un cri glacial lui parvint. Il se figea, c'était un cri de femme horrible et répété indéfiniment par l'écho.

Non, Drago. Voilà Halloween.

*

-Halloween. Ce mot évoque beaucoup pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce fut une grande aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut quelques sourires, huit exactement. La nostalgie était plus pesante que les autres jours. Chacun écoutait ce que le meneur de jeu avait à leur dire.

-Ce sont trente-et-un jours vécus ensemble, dans la peur d'être découvert, dans la joie de manigancer ensemble. Dans l'effervescence du jeu, dans la malice de nos tours. Nous étions les marionnettistes, ils étaient les marionnettes, et le fil qui nous liait, c'était Halloween.

Les regards s'échangeaient, furtifs et emplis de joie. On sentait venir le discours de fin, qui précède une bataille finale.

-Vous vous souvenez comment tout a commencé ?

Ce fut de plus grands sourires encore qui illuminèrent les visages. Chaque détail de leur première réunion restait gravé dans leurs mémoires. Un train, une dispute. Deux ennemis qui s'affrontent par déni. Et leurs acolytes qui, enfin, comprennent ce qui se trame depuis presque dix ans. Quelques regards, quelques sourires, un signal. Les deux sorciers en rogne qui s'éloignent de chaque côté, et eux, restant là. Timides, puis assurés : ils pensent à la même chose. C'est évident. En quelques paroles, ils savent où se rencontrer. En quelques rencontres, ils savent quoi manigancer. Et en quelques manigances, ils créent des liens. Entre eux, et surtout, entre leurs cibles.

La voix n'avait pas besoin de tout raconter. Les souvenirs restaient vifs pour tous. Elle reprit :

-Chaque tour que nous avons monté, chaque mensonge que nous avons dit, tous les services que l'on a demandé, tous nos efforts, n'avaient qu'un seul but. Et ce soir, nous accomplissons ce but. Vous vous souvenez comment tout a commencé, et demain, vous vous souviendrez comment tout s'est terminé.

Il s'approcha et leur fit signe de se rapprocher, évitant ainsi un nouveau trou béant. Le château s'en donnait à cœur joie, décidément… La pression montait sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Les huit coupables sentaient l'importance de ces paroles, les paroles qui précèdent la fin d'une aventure.

-Ce soir, le monde entier a un choix à faire. Nous, c'est la persévérance jusqu'à la victoire, ou l'abandon jusqu'à l'échec. Alors…

Ils avaient déjà deviné, et c'est avec un sourire qu'ils le murmurèrent tous ensemble. Les mots flottèrent dans l'air bien après qu'ils soient partit.

-Halloween… Des bonbons ou un sort ?

*

L'horloge sonnait chaque seconde d'un bruit léger. Drago tournait en rond, déguisé et prêt. Il portait une armure d'ancien combattant, légèrement simplifiée de la version moldue de laquelle elle était tirée, les armures magiques puisant dans la magie. Une grande cape rouge couvrait le dos de Drago et ses pieds en balayaient le bas à chaque nouveau pas. Sur sa poitrine, les armoiries de l'ancien royaume de Camelot ; sur sa tête, une grande couronne en or, majestueuse, digne du grand Roi que fut Arthur. Une grande épée était accrochée à sa ceinture. La baguette magique de Drago était dissimulée dans son dos : pour rien au monde il ne la quitterait, mais le Roi Arthur n'est pas un sorcier.

Le jeune Malefoy n'osait ouvrir la porte. Il avait peur de la déception. Pourtant, il ne devait pas. Son ennemie jurée l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il sourit à la pensée d'ennemie jurée. Elle l'était doublement dans sa vie, ce soir. Leurs déguisements s'accordaient avec leur passé.

Trois coups retentirent contre le champ de force. Il se figea. Respira un grand coup. Ouvrit.

Hermione se tenait face à lui. Elle portait une robe noire dont les manches en dentelles rappelaient les toiles d'araignées. Son buste était parsemé de fils noirs qui s'entremêlaient. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'ordinaire et tiraient vers le noir ébène. Elle avait une allure majestueuse, de battante, qui ressemblait tant à la grande sorcière Morgana.

Drago voulut parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, n'ayant même pas encore pensé à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Halloween, le coupa Hermione.

C'était plus clair qu'un long discours. Elle était là pour Halloween, pour coincer les petits malins qui jouaient avec leur vie depuis un mois. Ensuite, elle s'en irait.

Drago resta surpris, puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Déjà, Hermione s'avançait dans le couloir. Mais il n'était pas d'accord. Avait-il son mot à dire, ou était-ce trop tard ?

-Non, décréta-t-il.

Hermione revint sur ses pas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Non.

Elle croisa les bras, attendant des explications.

Il montra l'inscription qui ornait l'entrée de sa chambre : « Les masques tombent tous un jour, mais le mien est encore là. »

-Il n'y a pas qu'Halloween. Il y a nous, aussi. Tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais, Hermione.

A cette phrase, Hermione grimaça. Que comptait-il faire, remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-C'était une erreur…

Elle garda la tête haute mais sentit ses yeux s'embuaient.

-… de ma part de ne pas répondre. De ne pas dire…

Hermione retint son souffle, surprise. Il s'approchait. Les mains du jeune homme tenaient son visage, et les bras de la sorcière se relâchèrent.

-… moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle se sentit défaillir. Sa peur, sa rancœur, sa colère disparurent peu à peu. Oubliés étaient la fille de troisième année, les coupables et le reste du monde. Il ne restait qu'eux.

Drago se retira doucement. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna.

-Minuit sonne bientôt. Nous avons des coupables à attraper.

Ils grimpèrent les marches de la tour d'astronomie. C'était ici que Drago était censé briser le cœur d'Hermione. Et les coupables devaient les rejoindre pour le vérifier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

Drago sentit une légère crainte dans sa voix. Après tout, s'il voulait réussir le défi, il le pouvait encore, et cela réussirait parfaitement.

Il se tourna vers elle :

-Je perdrais ce défi, Hermione. Et j'en suis ravi. Tu restes là, je vais en bas. Ils finiront par venir et croiront que tu es seule parce que tu es brisée. Et nous les aurons encerclés.

Ils vérifièrent leur baguette et sourirent. Drago disparut.

L'horloge sonna le premier coup de minuit. Instantanément, huit personnes transplanèrent derrière Hermione. Elle fit volte-face. Transplaner n'était-il pas impossible à Poudlard ?

Ils étaient déguisés et masqués. Elle distingua néanmoins cinq garçons et trois filles qui formaient, déguisés, cinq aigles et trois vampires. La tête haute, tels des prédateurs ayant capturés leur proie, ils fixaient Hermione.

Quand l'un des garçons parla, sa voix était modifiée. Astucieux, pensa Hermione.

-Hermione Granger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda celle-ci.

L'une des filles sourit. Hermione pencha la tête. Elle connaissait ce sourire…

-Nous vous avons lancé un défi, et vous l'avez effectué avec brio, dit la vampire.

Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était le défi de Drago, pas le sien. Et il avait refusé de le faire.

-Nous sommes fiers de vous, sorciers, reprit le premier garçon. Vous pouvez l'être aussi.

Drago s'était discrètement glissé derrière eux, mais ils l'avaient prévu. A l'unisson, les trois filles se retournèrent en souriant. Drago se figea.

-Nous avions tout prévu, absolument tout. Il était temps que vous réalisiez vos sentiments…

Devant leurs visages indécis, une deuxième fille ajouta en penchant la tête :

-Oui, nous n'avons jamais eu d'autre but. Nous avons envoyé la lettre, surveillé vos gestes, fermé la porte de la salle noire, deviné vos raisonnements et contré vos tentatives. Depuis le début, nous contrôlons tout.

-Mais il y a une chose que nous n'avons pas créée, continua un deuxième aigle. Vos sentiments.

Drago était perdu, tout comme Hermione. Il leva sa baguette et le menaça.

-Qui-êtes-vous ? articula-t-il.

Les huit coupables sourirent à l'unisson. Le dernier coup de minuit sonnait.

-Nous sommes Halloween, répondirent-ils.

Et ils transplanèrent, soulevant la poussière du sol.

*

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient fermées. Poudlard semblait vide, tous les élèves se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Un grand silence s'était installé dans les couloirs, rompu parfois par les cris du château et les grincements artificiels.

Hermione et Drago attendaient de l'autre côté des portes, prêts à entrer. Leur décision s'était arrêtée sur ne plus chercher qui ils étaient. Après tout, ils pouvaient les remercier.

Pourtant, Hermione gardait en tête ce sourire qu'elle connaissait. D'un coup de baguette, Drago ordonna au portes de s'ouvrirent. Elles grincèrent, et les deux sorciers furent surpris d'entendre un grand silence de l'autre côté. N'étaient-ils pas censés faire la fête ?

Le sourire hantait Hermione. Les portes, lourdes, s'ouvraient lentement, et avant qu'elles ne laissent apercevoir la Grande Salle, Hermione murmura :

-Je connais ce sourire…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils durent avancer. Poudlard au grand complet semblait les attendre. Ils étaient tous silencieux, fixant le Arthur et Morgana avec impatience. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent. Que se passait-il ?

Il y eut bruit sourd, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

Et une valve d'applaudissements accueillit Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les élèves se levèrent. Ils applaudissaient, criaient.

-Par Merlin… murmura Hermione. Ils étaient tous au courant. Ils étaient tous complices…

Une musique s'éleva. Un rythme étrange, rappelant tellement Halloween, leur parvint aux oreilles. Les bougies furent éteintes. Une lumière violette balaya la salle. Les tables avaient disparues.

Hermione entraîna Drago sur la scène. Toute la pression se relâcha dans sa danse. Sceptique au début, Drago finit par la suivre.

Ils dansaient, riaient, s'embrassaient.

-Je crois qu'on peut leur dire merci, murmura Drago à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, mais cherchait tout de même cinq aigles et trois vampires parmi la foule. Elle aurait tant aimé savoir qui étaient les principaux coupables.

Ceux-ci, justement, se regroupaient au-dessus de la scène, enlevant leur masque, attendant la fin de la chanson pour rallumer les bougies et montrer leur visage.

La lumière vacillait, s'allumait, s'éteignait. Drago cherchait du regard l'un des aigles, l'une des vampires. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, l'envie de connaître l'identité des huit têtes pensantes l'attirait.

Le premier aigle enleva son masque, et les autres tombèrent en cascade. Ils étaient impatients. Se tenant droits, ils faisaient face aux élèves en contrebas.

-Prêts ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne crois pas… murmura Neville.

-Pas si courageux que ça, les Gryffondors ? nargua Pansy.

-Ferme-là, lança Ron.

-Arrêtez, vous deux, conseilla Théodore. C'est bientôt la fin.

-Il a raison, ajouta Luna.

-Prêts, ou pas ? répéta Ginny, insistante.

-Et comment ! répondit Blaise.

Le volume de la musique baissa. La chanson se terminait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Les danseurs s'éloignèrent, comme ils l'avaient prévu, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago ne bougeaient pas.

Un silence s'installa. Drago prit la main d'Hermione, il comprenait ce qui se passait. Ils s'apprêtaient à savoir.

Deux projecteurs braquèrent leur lumière sur l'estrade. Les pieds légèrement écartés, les poings serrés, les bras le long du corps, les huit coupables fixaient Hermione et Drago. Les ailes des cinq aigles se déployèrent soudain, majestueuses et noires comme la nuit. Les trois vampires entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et découvrirent leurs deux dents tranchantes.

Et ensemble, ils lancèrent :

-Joyeux Halloween, très chers.


End file.
